Belonging
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: Claire Melodia Potter, James' younger sister, soon learns that nothing is fair in love or war, especially when war effects the way you love. Will involved an arranged marriage and love triangle. I'm Not JK Rowling, I make no money at this.
1. Chapter 1

Being the youngest, Claire realized, had both advantages and disadvantages, even if the age gap was two years and your older brother was as annoying as James Potter. He meant well, at times at least, but between his overprotective nature and plethora of pranks, he was a bit much to deal with. It only had gotten worse since Claire had started school and been sorted to Ravenclaw, where James apparently felt he could not keep a close enough eye on her. This was probably the worst part about having him for a brother- the spying.

It was third year when Claire had her first boyfriend that she realized just how annoying James' friends were going to be in her life, especially Sirius Black. All of the boys of course did James' spying, Remus in the Library, Peter in the courtyard, and Sirius anywhere else you could think of, always making a scene until finally poor Will could not stand it any longer and broke off their relationship; one which had only lasted three months. Still, Claire found was to get used to the boys, ones who ended up spending summers in her home, annoying not only herself but any friends she had over as well, playing childish pranks in their sleep and the like.

When Claire was fourteen, Sirius came to live with the Potters, and she had to admit she didn't mind too much. He showed up on the doorstep, rain beating down upon his slumped shoulders, both eyes blacked and nose still pouring with blood, which as she helped her mother heal him. The curses they'd hit him with, he explained, eventually caused him to fall down a flight of stairs, turning his spine black and blue. He'd broken a few ribs as well, but Mrs. Potter was able to heal them quickly, it was the bruises he was in for the long haul with, because even with magical healing creams, they were deep and slow to heal. This incident, while horrible, seemed to have a profound effect of Sirius, who matured over the summer, and took James along with him. Claire had to admit she was thankful the boys were finally growing up, be it due to the war brewing outside the manor's heavily charmed gates or influence from their bookish friend, Remus, she was not so sure.

Claire hated the idea that there were people who thought any life was better than any other. She was a gentle soul, one who was more likely to set a spider free outside than swat it with a shoe- and the thought of the world going to a system with superiority reigning over others because of some trait none of them had any power over boiled her blood. It was getting to be a week on before time to go back to school, and as per usual James and Sirius had Peter and Remus over. Claire was up in her mother's study, curled up in a tight ball reading over her charms book for the year when she felt a disturbance in the air where the door which had long been shut opened, signaling she was no longer alone. "You can't already be studying for O.W.L.S, Claire." Remus said, moving carefully into the room. He had a deep cut running down his face that's scabbing wrinkled painfully as he smiled, but he smiled at her none the less.

"May as well do it now, as I'll have to help you make sure my _genius_ brother makes decent N.E.W.T.S this year as well. Can't prepare us both at the same time." She remarked back as he took a seat across the coffee table from her, picking up a book himself. "Aren't you going to play quidditch with the others?" She ask curiously.

"Why would I when the company is so much better inside?" He winked after this statement, and Claire blushed, slinking down further in the chair and behind her book, her long black hair ruffling against the the cushions as she slid. "Besides," Remus continued, not giving any mind to the blush he'd caused the younger witch, "I'm not feeling so well just now." Claire sighed. She'd figured out about two years ago that Remus was a werewolf, not for his lack of trying to hide. It was her brother and the other two who were bad liars. It didn't change her slight crush on him, or her opinion on the young man in general. She only wished she was trusted enough for him to tell her- as her mother, father and brother had all been told.

"I hate to hear you're unwell again." She replied, giving him the space he apparently wanted about the subject. Remus saw her hazel eyes peer over the book she was reading for a second and then disappear again.

"C'est la vie." Remus replied with a shrug. "Am I bothering you, being in here?" He questioned. Claire shook her head.

"No, not at all." She replied calmly. Remus sat back into his own chair at this point, where the two sat in silence until Peter half-fell through the door to fetch Remus for something that the others wanted to get into, and Claire was left alone once more.

* * *

"Why do you like hanging out with her more than us these days, Moony?" Peter ask, half a snort to his voice.

"She's not as dimwitted as you lot, obviously." Remus replied without hesitation. "Are you still operating under the assumption that girls have... whats the word... cooties?"

"N-No!" Peter defended roughly, and Sirius laughed at him.

"It's alright, mate. Moony's only teasing." He clapped the chubby boy on the back. "Getting your knickers in a twist on purpose. And you always feed into it." Peter grumbled a bit, but James was on to their next order of business.

"Alright boys, we've synchronized our classes by Remus' careful plotting for our most useful ones in the world as it is fast becoming today. Right?" The others nodded. "I've overheard papa talking about the resistance 'Dumbles' is leading, calls it 'Order of the Phoenix'. Apparently its growing in number, but there are still too many too scared to fight."

"You suppose we can make a difference, Prongs?" Peter ask, his voice now gone squeaky. James smiled.

"Together? Of course we can! We have Moony, who is after all a ruddy genius, Padfoot, who refuses to bow to anyone, I myself have a fair set of fighting skills. And you, dearest Wormy, have courage. Together- we can defiantly make a difference. We can do anything we set our minds to!" He slapped his hand on the kitchen table where all their charts were scatters about.

"Except get Lily to go out with you..." Claire offered as she walked through the room, plate of leftovers in hand.

"This will be the year for that as well, baby sister!" He called out the hallway after her, the other marauders laughing at their squabble.

* * *

"You boys please try to stay out of trouble this year?" Mrs. Potter ask, giving each of the four boys a bagged snack bag and kiss on the forehead. James shook his head at his mother.

"You realize that we've spent the last six years making tradition, and can't simply stop this year?" He grinned when she gave an exasperated sigh.

"At least stay safe?" She questioned.

"Never." Sirius said with a laugh. Mrs. Potter laughed too.

"Very well." She turned to face the stairs. "Claire! Claire Melodia Potter! You will miss the train!" A thump made the older woman jump as a trunk came sailing down the staircase, Claire not far behind.

"I couldn't find Berie!" She panted at the foot of the steps. James burst into a fit of laughter.

"You _still_ take that stupid duck with you?" He said between fits of laughter. "What a _baby!_ "

"James!" Mrs. Potter scolded as Claire looked at her feet, her whole face and ears red with embarrassment.

"Papa got me Bernie, James-" She said in a small voice. "That's why he's special." James' laughter died down a bit.

"Is Papa going to see us off, Mum?" He ask hopefully. Mr. Potter was extremely busy with the Ministry as of late, dealing with all the recent happenings. Mrs. Potter's smile fell a little.

"I'm afraid not, but you both know he sends his love." She said opening the door and ushering the teens all outside. "Mustn't have the train waiting."

* * *

 **So this story was by request, and because I'm writer's blocked on ALL my others my husband suggested I start a new one to get the process flowing again. This story will follow Claire, through the first war, two marriages and into the second war. It will involve heartache, a love triangle and tons of dramatic angst as well as werewolf like possessivness. Be sure to please leave a review and help me get the creative juices going for my other stories- if its good let me know! (Also anyone wanting to go read my others and leave suggestions that is SUPER welcome!)  
Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am terribly, terribly sorry." Dumbledore repeated for what seemed to be the thousandth time. James merely blinked at the room before him, as if it all had melted away. Claire however, was having trouble catching her breath between sobs. They'd just seen their mother, not even a month ago. How could she be gone? 'Died in her sleep', Dumbledore had said. It just didn't seem right to either of the Potter children.

"Something has to be wrong there, Professor." James said, his voice still eerily calm. The older wizard merely shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my boy. You father is on his-" But the Headmaster's words are cut off by the sound of ruffling pages, the clatter of books and glassware smashing in a pile on the floor.

"JAMES!" Claire croaks out.

"HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD?" James screamed in the old professor's face. "She was-"

"She loved you both, very very much." Their father's voice sounded from the door- it was obvious that he was unsurprised by James' fit, as it was not the first time he'd had one in such a manner. "But Dorena was old even before the two of you graced our lives." James opened his mouth to argue with his father, but Charlus continued, moving across the room and taking a seat next to his daughter, who curled into his open arms for comfort. "No, James. I'm not blaming the two of you. She loved and wanted nothing more than the two of you. The difference in her life you both made was..." The older man sighed deeply. "I could never make her as happy as simply being a mother made her. You children where her truest joy."

"What do we do now, Daddy?" Claire ask, her voice muffled against Charlus' shirt. He ran a hand through his thinning grey hair.

"I'm retiring, effective immediately." He said, firmly so that neither child would argue, as both were so prone to do. "I will be keeping house, and more importantly you two. I'm well past old enough to just stay home now anyway." Charlus then stood and walked over to his son, who was still heaving each breath in a mix of rage and grief. He stood for a moment, waiting, then James stepped to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." He choked out at last.

"Me too, son. Me too." He replied, and both wizards released one arm from around each other and extended them out of the youngest of their family, who quickly joined their hug. It was this distraction that Dumbledore used to escape and give them the room to plan and grieve.

* * *

It was raining, as it always was in the Autumn in the UK, when James and Claire returned from the funeral and time away to be with their father. It was a normal custom for children to miss school due to such events, but even so everyone noticed when they came into the Great Hall Monday morning. Claire separated from her brother's side and took a place at Ravenclaw table where her friends quickly swept in and began to comfort her, whereas James' eyes swept the Gryffindor table and when he noticed his normal gang where not in their usual spot, he turned on his heels and walked quickly back out. Claire figured he'd missed a full moon, though she didn't let on she'd even noticed him leaving the room.

James checked a empty classroom that he knew his fellow Marauders often hung out in, an auxiliary classroom where dueling and creature defense is sometimes taught. Again, the other boys where not found. Three days after a full moon, Remus should not still be in hospital- but that was where James found them. Remus was out; paler than normal and his chest barely moving. Sirius was asleep in a chair next to the head of the bed, his feet propped up right near Remus' waist. Peter was sitting at the window sill, writing on two sets of parchment, obviously copying his own already done homework down for both James and Remus. James had to smile slightly at the sight of the three of them. "What happened?" He ask, sitting gently on the edge of the bed at Remus' feet.

"Super Moon." Peter answered as Sirius blinked awake. "Madam Pomfrey said they're rare, but dangerous. Apparently they have a pretty high fatality rate in young... He gestured toward Remus' bed. 'Werewolf' was almost a curse among these boys. James swallowed.

"But he'll be okay?" James ask, looking at the pale boy in the bed. Sirius yawned.

"Always is." He stretched and sat up, removing his feet from the bed. "Are you?" To this question, James shrugged.

"I'm sorry mate." Peter said quietly, hoping down from his place at the window and placing a hand on James' shoulder, which James put his own hand on top of.

"We were planning on coming to the service for Mu-, for _your_ mum, but he hasn't woken up yet so we haven't left. Well- we take turns going to class or to the tower to change." Sirius said, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had large bags hanging beneath them. James sighed. Sirius had lost a mother, too.

"He will be fine, boys." Madam Pomfrey scolded, bringing a tray loaded with breakfast foods. "You're doing him no good here."

"I-" a small cough came from the patient in the bed. "Wouldn't say they're no good, Madam." Remus' voice was quiet, strained. Even so, he reached a trembling hand for James, who held it to keep him from moving too much. "I'm so sorry, Prongs." His eyes closed again for a long moment, and James knew that Remus had already been through this pain, losing his mother in their fifth year.

"How're you feeling, Remus?" James said firmly, stirring the conversation away. He wanted nothing more than to get back to what would pass for normal.

"Il pourrait être tellement mieux..." Remus mumbled with a small smile. James snorted and both Sirius and Peter laughed. They are not speak Remus' French fluently, but enough to pick up on what he said once in a while. Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue behind the boys, who all turned to look.

"Eat your breakfast, then go on to class. Mr. Lupin is awake and alright, and now that you've all seen it for yourselves..." She started to leave, then turned back. "And Mr. Potter- if you or your sister need anything..." She looked sadly at the young wizard.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said, picking up some bacon from a plate.

After the boys had cleared out and the room had once more became quiet Remus had dozed off once more, his exhaustion getting the best of him. Claire peaked around the corner of the small private room and gently sat a large bar of Honeyduke's on Remus' side table before leaving just as quickly- not knowing he saw her come in and leave.

* * *

Weeks passed, and both of the Potter children where able to get back into their normal routine of avoiding each other rather than seeking to check on one another. It wasn't so much Claire and James did not get along as much as that they were too different and Claire did not have time of interest in some of her brother's more childish pursuits, which even James had seemed to abandon as of late. Lily and he had been walking to class together more, and Claire had to wonder just how much losing their mother had to do with James' sudden decision to grow up.

Claire, however, as many Ravenclaw students do in their fifth year, had thrown herself into her books, turning down so far four separate invitations from boys to go to Hogsmade. There was nothing in the Village that interested her that much, and she felt that this took too much time away from her studies. Therefore, she used Hogsmade weekend to take to the Astronomy tower with one of the tenebris-visio telescopes, which allowed you to look at the stars as if at night even during the brightest part of the day. There was a clearly about to turn to winter from the chill to the air and Claire's visible breath, and a shiver ran down her spine, but she continued to look upward, jumping only slightly when she heard a voice behind her. "You know, those scopes are the only way I ever get to truly enjoy the night sky."

"Remus." She looked up from the telescope and gave a small smile. "Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire que vous venez." She said, letting him know that she was not aware he had joined her.

"You, you speak French?" He looked shocked. "You know that _I_ speak French?"

"I know a lot of your secrets, you simply don't seem to trust me." She replied casually, looking back into the telescope.

"I know that you know." Remus said, sounding so obviously embarrassed. "Which is why I said that about your scope. Please pardon my poor attempt for conversation." He said, propping against the wall. Claire looked from the scope long enough to make a few notes, then returned.

"Were you needing the tenebris-visio?" She ask, but stiffened up when she felt a robe drape across her shoulders.

"No." He said quietly. "I just thought you may get cold up here." He said, tucking his robe closer around the young witch. Claire didn't move or say anything at first, mostly confused by this action. He stood for a moment, then turned to leave, and just as he started down the tower steps, turned back to her. "I do trust you, Claire." He said quietly, leaving again. Claire smiled slightly as she pulled the Gryffindor winter robe closer around her shoulders. She chose to stay up on the tower until supper now, newly warmed. Until she entered the Great Hall for supper, of course. Then Claire had regretted not stopping in her dorm as she exited the tower and taking off the robe.

"That's Moony's robe!" Sirius shouted, slapping James on the back, who sputtered under the sudden collision and sprayed pumpkin juice all over Lily, who smacked Sirius over James' head. Remus and Peter where on the other side of the table, facing away from where Claire was and had chosen to ignore the scene, even as she listened in while looking away. The tips of Remus' ears grew red, but he shook his head.

"Is not" He choked. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is so, mate. You left your prefect badge on the lapel!" He gestured. Claire sat at Ravenclaw table on the far end with her back to the Gryffindor table. James helped Lily clean up then turned to Remus. Lily was grinning at him, but Remus shook his head slightly looking from her to James, who was staring at the other wizard.

"Hmm?" James said, looking down the tables to his sister's back.

"She was cold, okay?" He said, shoveling potatoes into his mouth in a way that mimicked Peter's normal eating habits.

"Did she _ask you_ for your robe though?" James ask, almost defensively.

"No..." Remus started, but Lily came to his rescue.

"Remus is just a gentlemen, obviously." She said, swatting at James. "He sees a lady cold, he fixes the situation." She looked over at Remus and winked. After the meal, Sirius and James ran off ahead of the others, obviously to set up for some grand scheme, and Lily caught Remus at the door of the Great Hall. Lily and Remus had been close for longer than she'd had an interest in James for, and she wanted to know for herself. "Spill it." She said, holding him to the side as other students filed out toward the dorms.

"Lily?" He ask, looking over her head toward the crowd of students, then back to her nervously. Lily sighed. Remus was not one to give up secrets easily.

"If you're worried that James won't approve, don't. She said. Remus opened his mouth to reply but Lily didn't allow for it and continued. "I'm sure it was just odd at first. But if you like Claire, do something about it." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the young werewolf's cheek. "She suits you." She turned around and saw her boyfriend's sister walking to the door with a group of friends, robe draped over her arm and she hurried off. Claire stopped and offered the robe out.

"Thank you, Remus." She said, smiling in a way that caused the red to return to the tips of Remus' ears. "That was very kind of you to loan me."

"My, er, pleasure." He said, pulling the robe on once again. She waved as she rejoined her friends, who were obviously giving her an equally hard time about him judging from the giggles he could hear ringing down the halls, but he didn't mind the laughter of the the Ravenclaws because he barely noticed over the smell of Claire's shampoo and perfume on his robe.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Listen, I've been pretty- depressed to be honest lately. (Yes, the real kind), and I haven't had a motivation to write much. Sorry. Anyway, here is an update that I worked hard on and hope everyone likes. I hope this gets some reviews. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily watched her quiet friend as he worked on his essay. He would occasionally glance up, and did not know that Lily had noticed him peering over a few tables away, where Claire was huddled with a group of Ravenclaws, a few fifth years such as herself and what appeared to be first or second year Ravenclaw students that were needing extra help. Lily had to smile at the younger witch, she was a compassionate girl, patient and kind. Wholly different than her brother was mostly known for being until you knew him better. Lily cleared her throat at Remus to catch his attention. "Go talk to her."

"What?" He pretended not to understand. Lily nodded toward the other table.

"Claire. Go talk to her." Remus turned back to his books, not even bothering to acknowledge her suggestion. Lily stood up and moved around the other side of where he sat, and she gently reached over and shut his book. "Remus?" He voice was soft, like she was scared he'd get mad at her. After all, Lily had a pretty good idea why Remus didn't want to bother with his feelings for Claire. Like he always ignored his own feelings.

"Drop it, please, Lily." Remus said quietly. He continued to stare down where his schoolwork had been.

"Is it about James?" She ask, hand laid on his shoulder. Remus looked baffled at this thought, shaking his head not as an answer, but in disbelief. He gather his books and papers and made to leave the library; Lily stayed on his heels. "Remus!" She called after him, even as he moved faster. "Remus, stop!" Abruptly, he turned to face her.

"What, Lily?" He snapped at her, and Lily blinked back. It was not a tone she'd heard from him before.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She looked so offended. Remus sighed.

"Because, there is nothing to talk about it." He said simply. There was an underlying pain to his reply.

"You care for her, and it is a bit more than obvious she fancies you. I don't-"

"Because I _can't._ I know it, you know it, and I recently had the misfortune of finding out that Claire _knows_ also. So please, Lily, leave it." He tried to move past her, but she blocked the way.

"She... Knows?" Lily tilted her head to the side. Remus sighed and stepped to the other side and moved away- but this time Lily let him go.

* * *

James was not hard to find, nor was it hard for Lily to convince him to leave whatever he and Peter were doing to kill time while Sirius was in detention and come for a walk with her. She lead him out into the courtyard and away from the others. "James?" She ask after a while, taking his arm and snuggling in close.

"Babe?" He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I need to ask you something, but you have to promise me, no matter what, you won't mention it to either person I ask about?" She stopped and turned so they were face to face. James appeared to be utterly confused. Lily smiled. "Please?"

"Fine, I suppose for you, I can promise..." He took her hand and continued to walk.

"I- Well, Its just... You remember a few weeks ago when Remus lent your sister his outer robes when she was cold?" She ask, and James nodded. "Did you think anything of it?"

"I don't really..."

"What would you do, or should I ask, how would you feel about them?" Lily ask. James stopped walking.

"About... Moony... and Claire?" He seemed confused, or maybe even troubled. "Why? What?" Lily sighed. James could be so dim sometimes.

"Remus has feelings for her. Like, a lot. He is always sneaking glances at her. And she... knows. And I know that she feels the same, but because he's your friend..." Lily shook her head, then continued. "He doesn't want to say or do anything about it, because he's Remus, and he feels like he's not good enough and..." Lily stopped rambling and faced James. He looked ashamed, and was now facing the frozen earth rather his girlfriend. "James... You don't... agree... Do you?" He heart stopped. James lifted his hazel eyes, which were watery, but whether with emotion or the icy wind, Lily could not be sure.

"Lils..."

"Seriously?" She screeched. James looked down again. "How could you?!"

"She's my baby sister, Lily. I just want what is best for her- and in a war like the one we'll graduate to, a girl like her has no place with someone like Moony. It'll paint a target on her back. A pureblood girl with a werewolf..."

"Would be like a pureblood boy and a muggleborn?" Lily ask, her voice breaking. James tried to step toward her, but Lily backed away.

"No Lily, its not the same..." He tried to argue, but she turned and ran, and though he tried to race after her, she got inside the castle and up to the girl's dorms before he could catch her. That night, in her own heartbreak, Lily decided that it no longer mattered what James thought about the two of them. She loved Remus, his gentle soul, and wanted his happiness; a happiness which to Lily seemed to rare.

* * *

Lily found Claire early the next morning in a window seat in the library she knew the younger witch had a habit of claiming. She'd already been to the Great Hall and had a bowl of fruit by her side and a book spread across her lap. Lily walked quietly up and sat down next to her. "I saw my brother made you cry..." Claire said when Lily didn't talk for a moment. "Do you need help with that?" She looked up from her reading at the redheaded girl next to her. Lily shook her head.

"No, I was hoping to talk to you about something else..." Lily waited for a second. "About... Remus..."

"Okay?" Claire ask, closing her book and turning to face her company.

"You fancy him, don't you?" Lily ask. Claire shrugged.

"So?" She did not deny this fact at all, which surprised Lily. She blinked a few times, processing the Potter girl's honesty.

"So... I really don't know where to go from here..." Lily said. "I saw this going differently." Claire laughed.

"I assume you thought I would deny your accusation and you'd have to chisel away at my resolve until I emptied my heart about it. But it's not a secret, really. Most people in my house know, they all tend to tease me, since he's in Gryffindor- though I'm sure you'd agree he'd fit in well with us as well. But if he returns affection, it is not something he wishes to act on, and its for reasons I assume you know. I don't really know what to say about it, and he doesn't seem comfortable talking to me about it, so..."

"I wish I could help, really." Lily said. "I had planned to try and sort of... match make..." She laughed nervously. "I'm no good at this."

"Lily," Claire said, hopping down from her seat, "Yes, I do have feelings for him. And yes," She paused and looked around the library, "I know about the issue... But if he doesn't want to even speak to me... Then what can I do?" She smiled again and gathered her fruit bowl as she left the library. Lily waited for a moment then headed down to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast herself.

When nearing the Gryffindor table, Lily saw that James was sitting closer to Remus than normal, and the two young wizards where speaking in hushed tones. Remus looked annoyed, then as he looked up and saw Lily approaching, exasperated. James clapped Remus on the back and moved around the table, offering Lily a muffin. "Chat a minute?" He guided her from the hall before she had time to answer, and once they were out of sight of their friends, James explained. "I felt like absolute hippogriff shit, Lils, I did. I went straight to the dorm and told Remus. Everything. Including that he needed to do something about this..." He gestured in the air wildly, and Lily fought back a snort. "Whatever the bullocks it is that he and my sister have. Because let's be real- I couldn't find anyone better. Moony is the best. We'll just have to protect her harder if something comes of it, that's all." James took a deep breath, the looked into Lily's eyes, brushing her hair aside. "So do you forgive me for having my head up my arse?" Lily laughed out loud this time, but stood on her tip-toes and kissed James' cheek.

"No, but don't ever change." She replied. "So what did Remus say?" This question, however, made James look saddened.

"He... yelled at me. Told me that i was an awful brother for wishing someone such as himself on my sister, said that he'd never be what she'd deserve or need..." James swallowed. "I- He's stolen quite a bit of time with her, or had been before we started interfering... I think he may actually be in love with her..."

"Oh." Lily said quietly. "Changes things a bit, doesn't it?" Lily said. James nodded.

"We will just have to see if we can't make situations that will help them along, I believe." James said. "I've talked to Padfoot and Wormtail, and we think we have a plan..."

* * *

 **Please review if you like it! :)  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus was furious. It was one thing for the other boys to avoid him all day, claiming they were all busy when he, who had helped them make their sodding class schedules at the beginning of the year, knew good and well what they needed to be doing and what they were doing was avoiding him on purpose. And on a Saturday? There was not an ounce of Remus that felt up to being the victim of one of their schemes; especially because ones they tried to plan without his mindfulness. So here he sat on a bench at the edge of the quiet little town of Hogsmade, where nearly thirty minutes ago James, Peter and Sirius were suppose to have met him-and yet, deep down, Remus was giving them the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't unlike them to get into trouble and not meet up with him, but usually at least one of them found a way to send word with a younger student, if one of them hadn't escaped, and let Remus know. He decided to give them ten more minutes.

Claire, however, was getting annoyed with her brother, who had Peter and Sirius in tote and was following Claire and her friends around Tomes & Scrolls, bothering her about wasting a Saturday on something as, in their opinions, boring as a new book. Having found one herself, Claire paid and promised her friends that she'd get rid of James and the others, and left the bookshop. Upon exiting, however, she noticed they hadn't followed her when she left, but rather where headed back toward Spintwitches. Claire shrugged and continued on her way, using their interruption as a good excuse to find a good spot to read outside without having anyone come and bother her. She continued to make her way to the outskirts of the village, where few students wandered, mostly due to the Shrieking Shack. There was a bench she knew of, which normally was shaded well by a tree, but in the winter months was just a secluded place with a nice view. It had been one of her favorite places since her mother had shown it to her as a young child, while on a shopping trip to the village. It didn't take her long, however, to realize that she was not the only student who knew this place.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" She said, sitting down beside him before even announcing herself. Remus jumped, but relaxed when he realized who had joined him. "I don't understand why no one comes out here." Remus agreed, it was a nice area made by the village, a park of sorts. There was this bench, a trail which he was sure in spring and summer was covered in flowering plants, and a fountain, which had frozen mid-cascade into shimmering crystals.

"The shops are right there when you first come into town, they're distracting." He replies. Claire nods, although Remus is still looking forward rather than facing her.

"I suppose so." She agrees. "But this has always been my favorite place in the village. My mum showed ti to me once when she brought me shopping. She let me throw knuts into the fountain for wishes." She smiled at the memory, but Remus didn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"She was a wonderful witch, Claire." Remus said, "I'm very sorry. I know how that feels, and it's not easy. Are you okay?" He finally looked over at her.

"I suppose. I mean, with all that is happening I guess if I had to lose my mother, at least she wasn't taken from me. And I miss her, but she was tired. I knew that- as much as she tried to hide it. She can rest now. I just try to not be selfish." Remus' mouth turned up in one corner.

"That's very wise." He said, and Claire couldn't help but smile.

"That is why the hat put me in blue." She replied, and Remus gave a chuckle. "So what brings you out here all alone? The other morons are in town shopping for Quidditch goods."

" _Other_ morons?" Remus ask in mock offense. Claire laughed and laid a hand over on his.

"You know I don't count you in with them, but you and they do." Remus glanced down as quickly as possible without being obvious, but he did not move. Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't continue with the thought, but rather returned to her original question.

"I was- just looking for some space I suppose." He lied. Claire took her hand away and moved back from where she had scooted closer in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stood and gathered her bags. "I'll just leave you to it." She didn't seem angry with him, or upset, just embarrassed, and it made Remus' face burn.

"Don't!" He called after her. "Claire- don't..." He stood up and walked over to where she had stopped and turned to face him. "I didn't mean for you to go."

"You- didn't?" She looked up at him, where he was now very close. He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"No. I... Er- always want your company." He mumbled. Claire smiled.

"Really?" She ask, and he nodded. "Why couldn't you just say that?" Still looking down, he shrugged. "Remus?" She waited for a moment, but when he didn't respond quick enough she closed the remaining space between them and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Finally, he looked up.

"Claire..."

"Do you like me, Remus?" She ask sincerely. Remus blinked at her. "Do you or not?"

"I- I do, but-" Remus sputtered.

"If the next things out of your mouth involve 'werewolves' or 'James' I will walk away right now." She said. Remus looked surprised. "I don't care, about either one. Er- well, I care a little about James, but only because I like to annoy him as much as he does me." This statement made Remus smile, but it was short lived.

"It is easy for you to say you don't care now, Claire. You don't know..."

"I do, actually." She replied. "I come and bring you sweets, sit with you sometimes. You never wake up when I'm there, and James says that its normal for you to sleep so much after. But really, I don't care. Its something you can't help anymore than anyone with a disease can. And one should never judge others by what they cannot help. It is the quality of their character that matters. And you're probably one of the sweetest people on the planet. You don't deserve the judgement, or the pain." Before she had time to blink after her statement, Remus had his arm around her waist and had pulled her against him, catching her into a kiss. She was off-guard at first, but soon melted into the sensation of his lips on hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bit cold out here, isn't it?" Remus ask when he finally pulled away, noticing how pink Claire's cheeks were. She smiled.

"Hot chocolate?" She suggested, and Remus nodded. As they walked back toward the village, he slipped his arm around her waist.

* * *

 **So yes, this was a short chapter- but it is a bit of sweet before our young ones get thrown out into a wizarding world at war. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Be sure to review, as I get the notifications at work and they make my whole day! Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire was all but asleep, content on with her head laid over on Remus shoulder, feeling the warmth of the spring sunlight coming through the new growth leaves on the tree they were under. Remus however, was reading aloud from a book that he needed to study for his Charms NEWT, and found that reading aloud was a good way to commit things to memory. Claire was glad for this time with her boyfriend, for it was hard to share him with her brother as much as she had to. She sighed her contentment. Remus leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?" He ask. It was a Saturday, and though they were free to head to Hogsmade if they so chose, the couple was curled up under a large old tree down by the Black Lake.

"I suppose..." She hummed, snuggling into Remus neck, and he smiled.

"Should I just let you sleep?" He questioned. Claire sat up and rubbed her eyes, then too the tie from her hair and redid the braid that had fallen.

"No, I'd rather be awake with you than asleep." She replied with an equal grin. "I'll miss you next weekend. I wish you'd let me become an animagi too..." She confessed. There was a small flicker of worry that crossed the young werewolf's face.

"No." His voice was suddenly sharp, harsh. "That is, and will always be- out of the question. I cannot tell you that enough, Claire."

"But why?" Claire scooted away, where she could face Remus more clearly. "Why isn't that my choice?" Remus' face went from worried to angry.

"You and your brother can be so alike, you know?" He said, his teeth gritted. "Thick headed and steel willed. James did not tell me, but had it ever been up to me, no one would ever be near the monster." Claire opened her mouth to argue, but Remus continued, cutting her off. "I mean it."

"Why?" She was close to tears. This subject was rarely approached in the few months they'd been dating- and though Claire wanted to talk with him about it, she knew it was painful for him. He hadn't even let her see him in short sleeves yet, even though the weather was growing warmer.

"Because, Claire. You- You shouldn't be rushing into decisions that will effect the rest of your life like you know what you want." He looked away, face sour. Claire blinked back at him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, sitting up onto her knees, tucking the tail of her sundress beneath her.

"You can't know things like that, Claire. I promise you, everything seems nice now, but the day will come when the walls of the castle aren't here to protect us, and you'll see that out in the world you and I aren't even in the same class. I really have no business being with a Pure-Blood Princess such as yourself, and I don't know how I was stupid enough to think you were something that someone like me could have." Claire stared back at him, unblinking. She was baffled about how a simple expression of her concern had turned into what she feared was a break-up.

"Remus?" She started to reach out, but Remus stood and started to walk away. "Remus, wait!" A few steps more and he turned.

"Do me a favor, alright? Just- Stop worrying about me for a while. Study for your tests, be with your friends; Merlin knows you never see them anymore. Think about what you want. Remember that I am little more than a monster, shunned by this entire country. Useless in the workforce. Remember all that. Ponder it." He watched her as he walked a few feet backwards before he hurried off to the castle. Claire sank to her knees, and a hot sob escaped. Her mind was reeling, trying to figure out how in the span of twenty minutes she'd went from nearly asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder to not having a boyfriend at all. Shakily, she too stood and headed for Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

The day after the full moon is when James realized there was a problem. He was was set to switch out his turn at Remus' bedside with Sirius when he found both Sirius and Peter stopped by his sister, who looked herself like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was frayed and messy, eyes sagging. She was more a mess than he had seen in a while, since the loss of their mother. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and was listening to Peter talk. He walked up slowly. "Whats going on?" He wrapped an arm around his younger sibling and guided her away from the others, glancing over her and jerking his head at Sirius to head into the Hospital Wing.

"I just wanted to check in, that's all. I promise." She wouldn't meet her brother's eyes. James turned her chin up and raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you've been caught doing something wrong." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't need permission to check on your-"

"I thought you knew, James." Claire said quietly. "He broke up with me." James looked first confused, then angry.

"Huh?" He said, looking toward the Hospital Ward and then back to his sister. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to be with me I guess." She shrugged. "I-I don't know what I did wrong." James watched as a tear slid down Claire's cheek. "I thought-" She shook her head. "I have to go." Without another word, she turned and took off. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading back to his friends. James was glad to find that Remus was awake, sitting up and eating porridge.

"Give us a mo, lads?" James ask, sitting on the side of the bed, a fake calm on his face. Remus looked at his friend suspiciously, but kept eating. Sirius grabbed Peter by the hood of his robe and dragged him out into the hall, giving James the room.

"Prongs?" He said, sipping at his juice.

"There a reason you didn't tell me?" James ask. Remus shrugged.

"As you said, it was our relationship. You said you didn't want to interfere. So I didn't tell you." He casually continued to eat. James felt the back of his neck heating with anger.

"Remus."

"James." James snorted at his friend, like a buck about to charge.

"Claire is broken. Completely. And you're sitting there like none of it mattered. Like she didn't mean a thing to you." James said. Remus sighed. He knew this was coming, from the moment he and Claire had become a real couple. It didn't matter how close he and James were, he was still Claire's older brother.

"I can assure you, that is very much not true. It just never should have never happened, okay? Your sister had no business being with me, and you were insane for allowing it. I was selfish- but that's okay. Its just a couple more months and we'll graduate. Claire can move on." James rolled his eyes.

"Is this more of that stupid fucking 'poor werewolf' nonsense?" He smirked. Remus looked offended, as if his friend wasn't taking things seriously. "She loves you, you stupid git. Loves you. And you're willing to just let her go because you think, for any reason, that you're 'not good enough'?" James laughed, but it was cold.

" I love her too, arsehat. Of course I do. I feel a physical hole in my soul without her, which right there tells me that things have gotten out of hand. We both know that once a stupid wolf bonds that its all over. How can you condemn your own sister to such a burden?" Remus ask. James turned toward the door upon hearing this.

"Wormtail, Padfoot, come in here please!" He called. Slowly, they both entered. Claire had explained to them her absence at Remus' side that morning, so they knew what the other two wizards were talking about.

"How's it, Prongs?" Peter ask.

"I need you two to go find Claire. We need a family discussion, now." He said, sending his friends for the door. Remus tried to ask what James was up to multiple times, but was silenced each one until the other two boys returned to Remus' private room, letting her in and standing guard out front. Claire looked at the floor, but Remus looked her over, taking in her distressed appearance.

"You rang?" She said, typical Potter sarcasm spilling out.

"Remus wants to apologize." James said standing up. "He has somethings to tell you." He stood and walked out the door, and both Remus and Clair heard the thump of James leaning on the door, blocking her in. Claire did not move or look up from her place at the foot of the bed, near the door. For a moment, the two stayed in perfect silence until James called through the door- "I don't hear snogging! Kiss and make up!" Remus growled at the other wizard.

"I-I am sorry I hurt you." Remus said finally. Claire shrugged.

"Okay." She said. Still- she did not move.

"Claire- Its not- Er, I mean, I just-" He let out a long breath. "I just want to protect you."

"From what?" She ask, peaking up just enough to meet his eyes, which were still golden from the transformation the night before.

"Myself, of course." He sat up on the bed and swung his feet around to sit on the edge. "I can't- I shouldn't have ever-"

"I was a mistake, I know. You don't have to tell me again." Again, Remus realized he'd made her cry.

"Claire, I know you said you didn't care about the lycanthropy, but listen-" His bare feet padded across the room so softly that Claire jumped in surprise when he placed a gentle, bandaged hand across her cheek and turned her face to meet his. "There is a point of no return for me. Its not something that can be controlled, but werewolves bond for life. Its not something you can take lightly. Or should even be discussed in school. I just don't want anything to happen to you where you get stuck with something you don't want."

"Remus- that's stupid." Claire said, a small smile playing lightly at her lips.

"Its not!" He said fiercely.

"It is. You think you're saving me from something I know nothing about. But you couldn't be more wrong. I _love_ you. All of you. Furballs and all, and if you can't handle that I don't want to go anywhere else, then I can't help you." Remus took a step back. It was different hearing James say that Claire loved him. And for him to tell James he loved her- it was normal. They were best friends.

"Claire-"

"Remus." She tilted her head a smiled. He closed the space between them and pulled her flush against him. She stood on her tiptoes as he captured her in a kiss, snaking the bandaged hand into her messy hair.

"I love you, too." He said as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "I really, really do." He pulled her close again. "I'm so sorry."

"So don't do it again." She smirked against his lips as he kissed her again.

"Get a room!" Sirius shouted from the newly opened door, where not only stood Peter, Sirius and James, but also Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. Mr. Lupin has no business being out of bed!" Remus' face and ears burned red as the nurse-witch scolded them.

"Yes, Madam." Claire said quietly, slipping from the room, leaving her brother and the other boys.

* * *

 **Alright- Remus had a fit of his normal self there, didn't he. The next chapter is where things get tricky- and the love triangle thing is about to make since to everyone. So stay tuned. In the mean time, pleeeeeeasssssssse review. I love them! It makes my whole day when I'm at work and I get the notification. Thanks! Much love to everyone for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Given the times, no one was surprised that James and Lily decided to get married so quickly after their graduation- What nobody counted on was that James' father would be so apprehensive of the situation. Charlus had a brilliant legal mind, the most successful law firm in magical English history, and was known for being able to think four steps ahead from his opposition. The older wizard was very fond of Lily, there was no denying that- but he knew a storm was coming, and his only job left on the planet since his retirement was to keep his children alive and safe. This gave little room for him to think about what they may want, and he was having a hard time getting this idea through to James. Claire could hear their argument from her swing in the garden where she was curled up reading- their voices carrying down from the open window.

"You're only saying these things because her family are muggles!" James insisted, his voice a broken mix of sadness and rage. Something smashed against a wall, and Claire assumed it was probably a crystal glass half full of gin, which are almost always sitting on the left side corner of their father's desk in the study.

"James, Seriously-" Charlus said with exasperation obvious in his voice. Claire almost laughed as she thought of his normal "No, Jamesly" reply to the statement. This did not follow. however. Charlus continued... "I'm just asking you to slow down, son."

"Why?" James demanded. "What good does it do to wait in this time?" James pleaded. "I love her!"

"Yes, I know. But you need to stop and use your head, boy. You're a pureblood, James!" Charlus reminded him.

"And you're who raised me to know that doesn't matter!" James fought back.

"I never said it was wrong for her to be of muggle birth, James. I just want to remind you that these... _people_ who are doing these acts- they're separatists. You'd paint a target on her back that could never be washed away." It was obvious to Claire, and she hoped to her brother as well, that their father had been thinking about this for a lot longer than James had.

"A _target on her back_?" James was screaming now. Claire closed her book. This was not her business, sure. But how was she supposed to pay attention to Joseph Conrad when this was going on?

"James, I am just trying to look out for your safety-"

"Maybe I'm not the one you should worry about, _dad._ " His voice was bitter. "You're ignoring the fact your other child is dating a fucking _werewolf. Maybe you should worry about her._ " It was obvious by the silence that James had realized what he had said after it had already fallen from his lips. Claire however, felt nauseated. It broke her heart to hear James say such a thing- even though she knew it was out of anger, and a fairly solid argument in all reality. There was no other sound from the window for a moment before a door slamming, and she knew James had stormed out. It wasn't long before she saw him coming through the garden, on his way to leave- probably to go meet Lily. But he caught her eye as he moved toward the gate. She blinked a few times, pushing away tears of hurt, and she knew he knew she had heard. James however, only looked away and kept walking.

* * *

It took Claire longer than normal to get ready that next evening, her brother's word still ringing in her ears. But there were only three weeks away from returning to school, and time with Remus was hard to come by since he had taken up with the Order. She wanted to make sure she had completely let the worry go before the last date she'd probably get before Christmas, or possibly Easter, or even worse the following summer. With one last look at herself in the mirror and a spin to watch the fall of her dress, she exited her room and headed down the stairs. Remus had already arrived, and was talking with Charlus at the door. Before Claire came into sight of the landing, she stopped to listen in once again- Mentally noting that she really should stop eavesdropping.

"I do hope you're taking care of yourself, my boy." Her father said. She heard Remus give a breathy chuckle.

"When I find the time, yes, sir." He replied. Claire figured they had been talking about the war. The silence that fell after this was a bit heavy, and Claire realized that she had missed most of interesting conversation. She straightened herself out and continued down the stairs. Both men turned to face her. She smiled at the very sight Remus- who, while he appeared exhausted and underfed, beamed at her so brightly in return everything else faded into the background. She launched herself at him, arms around his neck and held on for dear life itself- that is, until Charlus cleared his throat and the couple separated, even though Claire felt like she could hold on forever.

"Keep her safe, Remus." He said sternly. Remus nodded stiffly.

"Always, sir." He said quietly as he moved back to open the door for Claire. She stood up on her tip toes and gave her father a kiss n the cheek.

"Don't-" She started to say.

"Claire Melodia, don't you dare tell me not to wait up." He warned. Claire smiled, even as Remus went pale.

"I was going to tell you not to wait, Daddy." She promised with a laugh. Charlus raised a suspecting eyebrow at his young daughter, but waved the young couple out the door. Claire all but bounced down the walk, her arm linked through Remus'.

"So- where are we going?" She ask, hoping she could finally know. From all the letters they had exchanged, he had kept this night a secret. They'd been together so long, she knew it was something special. Something she'd been trying to talk to him about for a while.

"Somewhere safe." Remus replied, and Claire didn't have to look to know he was smirking at her frustration, she could hear it in his voice.

"That could be anything from back at home to Hogwarts." Replied, pushing into him as they walked. He laughed.

"You shall see!" He promised. Claire huffed, but nodded. He laughed again. "I promise, darling, you'll love it." When they reached the edge of the protected grounds, Remus took her hands in his. "Deep breath!" He instructed her before disapperating them both.

* * *

"Is there a reason you took so long to let me know you could cook like this?" Claire ask as she laid back against Remus' chest and watched the ocean waves roll. Remus didn't answer, so Claire kept talking. "How did you find this place, love?" She ask, looking up at him. Remus didn't look back down at her, he just kept staring out over the rolling tide.

"My mother grew up near here." He replied quietly. He didn't talk about his mother much, and Claire knew that this trip was special indeed if he had brought her here.

"It's beautiful." She breathed and relaxed back into him. He hummed in agreement. They sat together for a long time in silence, enjoying the smell of salt and the cool breeze.

"Claire-" Remus spoke finally. "You know things can't stay like this, don't you?" He ask. Claire tensed up, afraid he was about to break up with her, yet again.

"Wh-"

"I just- I don't know when I'm going to see you again." He sighed. "Or if-"

"Don't you dare say 'if'. She scolded. "I won't survive if you don't." Remus smiled even as Claire got more and more upset.

"Claire, we're not kids anymore. You have to accept that possibility." He said gently. Claire shook her head.

"No." she choked. Remus moved her from his lap and scooted over to where he could face her, one hand laid gently on her cheek.

"Claire, I love you. And I'll do whatever I can- but that is just the way it is." He reminded her. "But that's not what tonight is about." He kissed the tip of her nose and dug deeply into his pocket, producing a small velvet box from his pocket. It was apparent to Claire that it was a jewelry box, but too large to be a ring- not that she had been expecting a ring.

"Rem-" she breathed, taking it from his hand. Claire had stated from day one trying to convince Remus that she didn't need to have gifts thrown at her, the way James always does with Lily. After all, Claire had plenty of money and jewelry already- those things didn't mean as much to her as a picnic on the beach or a poem, as Remus loved to surprise her with. She opened the box and found a small golden tennis bracelet, studded with sapphires. Claire covered her mouth with her hand. "It's stunning." She said, gently picking it up from the box. Her hands were shaking as she held it out for him to put on her wrist.

"It was also my mother's-" He explained, making Claire's heart swell more. "It made me think of you- it being such a good Ravenclaw color and all. Plus it shines the same way you do." He said with a grin. "I'm so happy you like it."

"I love it." She breathed, moving so close Remus could feel her words on his own lips. He gently stroked her cheek. "I love you." She added.

"And I, you." He replied before capturing her lips in his. There was something more to this kiss, she could feel it- starting at her toes and warming her soul through. They'd been pretty far before- that is, of course before Remus could pull away with giving some excuse about not wanting to pressure Claire into anything before she was ready- Though she'd been trying to convince him that she wanted him just as badly as she could see he wanted her. It was almost like magic how soft the ground under their blanket felt as he lowered her to ground and found his way atop her without the weight being anything more than the most comfortable presence, melting the two of them together.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of happiness before it is all ripped apart by the war (and the best laid plans of fathers, too- but Spoilers...) so stay tuned! Anywho- Thank you all so much for reading- and please be sure to review! Thank you!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire was awake, but didn't want to admit it. They day before had been uniquely busy and yet completely joyous occasion, but this morning she was feeling the effects of the alcohol, dancing and food. She attempted to open her eyes and locate the sound of rustling at the edge of the room. With a groan, she forced herself to sit upright and blink away the haze. "Remus?" She called, rubbing the thick sleep from her eyes. She found him buttoning up the top buttons of his shirt, the look on his face worried her.

"Your father-" He started, tucking the shirt into place. "He knows I stayed the night in here." Claire sank back into the pillow and for a moment hid her face. She threw her arms to the side in exasperation.

"How do you..." She stammered.

"He slid a note under your door." He held up a hand to silence the interruption he saw coming. "Yes, the room was silenced. He just... knew." He shrugged. Claire swallowed, confused and nauseated from her hangover. Remus however, looked exceptionally grim. "He ask me to have breakfast with him. To leave you asleep."

"Remus, you're acting as if someone has died!" She said, knowing it was a bit over dramatic. Remus sighed and moved over to the side of the bed where she lay, and he kissed her temple.

"I love you, Claire Potter." He said quietly. "I have to go. Sleep more, you'll feel better." Claire nodded and fell back onto her pillows and turned away from the light pouring in her large window. He stopped on his way out and looked at where she was curled up and he smiled sadly. "Je serai de retour avant que vous savez." He called back to her ans he left the room.

* * *

Remus splashed water in his face and brushed his hair back before descending the long staircase. Charlus was waiting at the garden table, which was set as if he were hosting the Royal Family for breakfast. He smiled in a friendly sort of way, gesturing for the young man to have a seat across from him. "Good morning, Remus. I, ah, trust you slept well?" The young werewolf's face turned deep red, and the older wizard chuckled. "Now now, my boy. Have a seat. I was nineteen once too, you know."

"Thank you, sir." Remus said, his eyes low, not sure what was about to happen. Charlus, who seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood, though very proper. It wasn't the same demeanor Remus knew the man for, from the many, many other meals he'd shared in the Potter home.

"Please, eat. I had the chocolate crepes made just for you." He handed a loaded plate to the young man, and then he too picked up a plate of food, and began to eat. The two made small talk, starting with Remus asking Charlus how retirement was suiting him. It was no secret how much the law firm had meant to him, though never as much as his children. Charlus watched carefully, waiting for Remus to finish his meal. When Remus laid his fork to the side, Charlus cleared his throat.

"Remus- I know you're wondering why I ask you down here. But then you're probably wondering how, in all the ciaos of yesterday's ceremony I knew you were here?" Remus nodded shyly, and Charlus waited.

"Yes, sir." He said with a quiet sputter.

"Do you love my daughter, Remus?" Charlus ask, cutting to the point.

"Very much, sir." Remus said firmly.

"Then you must agree that her safety is the most important thing, correct?" Charlus rose, and because his host had, Remus followed. The older wizard lead them out onto the front porch of the large estate, to where the grand entrance was located.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Remus said as he followed. Charlus stopped and Remus moved around him to see what Charlus was looking at. There, on the front step, was a stag's head, freshly dismembered. There was a rag covering the animal's eyes which had written in the very blood of the stag ' **BLOOD TRAITORS'**. Remus covered his mouth and took a step back, but Charlus appeared to be calm. He turned to look at Remus, who'd backed against the wall, obviously upset.

"Remus, do you understand what is happening, with my family? In this war?" He walked over and laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I like you, Remus. And you will always be welcome in my house, but I have to do for my daughter what I canto protect her, and my son." He pointed to the stag head. "I know you recognize the stag head from James' animagus. But it is, of course, the creature upon our family crest. this stag, poor beast, is just one of many threats I've received." He sighed, guiding Remus back to the garden. Remus remained quiet, and Charlus continued to speak.

"It has been called to my attention, by others of our- shall we say cast? That if I married my daughter off for posterity, to a good name, it would back the others off." At this, Remus snapped out of his daze, rage replacing it.

"You cannot be serious!" He shouted, anger blinding him to who he was yelling at. Charlus smiled sadly.

"I am afraid I am. Which is why I must ask you to listen to me." He said. "I have a young man already, I've spoken with him. He'd do just about anything for this family." Remus felt the weight of the world on his chest. He knew exactly who Charlus had in mind. But he couldn't believe the reality he was facing. Claire was more than he ever thought he could have with someone, being the monster he was. But Claire, and the entire Potter family never batted an eye to it. The always had love for him.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered, looking at the older man. Charlus nodded.

"I woke him when one of the elves found this, it was around four this morning. We talked for a long, long time. He- was possibly less enthused about this than you, and I cannot imagine the wrath of Claire when we tell her. We have to make it look real, so they'll have to be seen out together, announcements will be made, and in maybe... Six months time, giving her a while after graduation, the wedding. Its tough, I know. But, I can spare her the pain of seeing how it has hurt you. If you go now." Remus stood for a long, long moment, then finally, he looked up. Tears rolled off his face and down his cheeks. He nodded and held a hand out, and Charlus took it to shake, and held on for a moment.

"Remus, if you need anything-" Remus nodded and pulled away, not looking back as he walked for the gates of the estate. Just outside the wards, he disapperated to his own humble flat, and fell to the floor sobbing. He felt as though his heart had been pulled from his ribs and handed to him. He beat his fists on the floor, and screamed out his pain. But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Moony?" Sirius said quietly, sitting down on the floor next to his friend. "Mate, you have to breath. You know you can't lose control." Sirius tried rubbing soothing circles on his friend's back. Remus was never one to lose control, but it was known to happen with extreme emotional turmoil for werewolves to change without the moon. "Come on mate, breath." He sat with Remus and tried to provide idle comfort.

"You'll- You'll be good to her, won't you?" Remus ask, after what seemed like hours.

"What kind of question is that, Remus?" Sirius said, slight offense not hidden well in his voice. Remus looked up at him, his eyes a terrifying mix of bloodshot red and lycan amber.

"Name one woman you haven't left in tears, Sirius." Remus growled. "If she's to be-" Remus stopped, bile raising to the back of his throat at the thought of _his_ Claire being _Sirius'_ wife. Claire hadn't wanted to get married young, just due to the pressure of war, and Remus understood. But he'd always thought that someday he would be able to marry her. "If this has to happen, you have to do it right." He finished. Sirius blinked back, his fear catching Remus' nose.

"Remus, I'll do what has to be done. I know the situation is fucked, mate. I do. I promise you, though, I solemnly swear it, mate. I'll do right by her. And you. And Prongs and Lily." Sirius chuckled in a humorless sort of way. "I can't believe this is all riding on me." Remus looked at his friend, completely broken.

"I can't either, mate." Remus said, shaking his head, "I can't either."

* * *

 **So, bit of a shorter chapter here, but it is getting the plot moving. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and feels enough love to write a nice review? It would be amazing to find a nice even 20 reviews after work tomorrow! :) Anyway, much love to ALL my readers, followers and favoriters. Thanks for reading my story!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire was horrified. She'd never in her life met someone as perfectly rude yet perfectly civilized as Walburga Black. The woman was the snottiest sort of pure-blood, and it was obvious she wanted the entire restaurant to know who she was and her status, as if there were any in the crowd that didn't know. She spoke promptly and stiffly, greeting her son only with an outstretched hand which Sirius was meant to nod to and kiss, and he did. Charlus had threatened them to be on their best behavior as they talked over the arrangement- for this was for both their safety and needed to be done right. Charlus had them both new clothes made just for the occasion, which seemed to be pointless on Claire's part as she had many, many fine sets of gowns and dress robes that would have suited. Sirius, however, had been rebelling the pure-blood so long he no longer had any such clothing, but looked a bit out of place in his fine purple set of dress robes. They suited him though, Claire had to admit to herself- if Sirius was going to have to wear such a thing, the set her father had picked out did him justice.

Claire's new dress was a pale blue, with a tailored over robe in the same shade with silver lining, no doubt for her house colors on her father's part. They'd pulled her hair tightly up onto her head except a few choice curls, and she'd been given a potion with breakfast to keep up her smile. It was a bit painful, really, and did nothing at all for the heartache hiding underneath, but her father, brother, and now Sirius needed her to make a good impression on Walburga. Charlus and she would have to come to an agreement n the terms of the joining of their children in order for the rest of the pure-blood community to buy it, and in order for it to be believable to the Death Eaters, for whom the whole deal was orchestrated. Claire felt nauseated, but could not let it show, thanks to her father's potion, and she smiled brightly from her seat between Charlus and Sirius as Walburga looked her up and down.

"I'd rather a blonde, really, you know. Such a rare beauty these days, natural blondes." She said, adding to a long list of complaints and comments she'd given. Claire looked over to Sirius. She could not make a face, but her eyes pleaded with him to defend her.

"Blonde, mother?" He ask, "Why on Earth? With Claire, at least we know the children will have the dark Black family hair. No oddballs." Claire swallowed, thinking about the fact that Sirius was right, they'd have to bear children if this went well. And most likely on Walburga's timing. Walburga clicked her teeth.

"Right, well, it is your bed, son." Claire wanted to scream 'I'm sitting right here!' as the three discussed her merits for sex and child birth. She knew she was little more than a calf on an auction block now though.

"Claire is top of her class, has been through three summer schools on domestic magics, and speaks French and Italian fluently." Charlus added, and Claire felt a tiny bit of pride in herself. Hopefully, she was worth something to Walburga. In the back of her mind that was all she could think- She had to make all this worth losing Remus.

"Seems you really had high hopes for this one, eh, Charlus?" She ask, sitting forward and refilling her wine glass. Charlus cleared his throat. Claire knew he had to be cautious in how he addressed Walburga. Sure, she and Sirius _could_ just be married- But an officially agreed upon arranged one was the way they needed to go in order to gain the safety that the matrimony was to bring.

"I still do, for both my children." He said firmly. Walburga smiled, but it was not a happy gesture, and Sirius seemed to recognized this right away, for he stiffened.

"I meant to tell you earlier, speaking of. My condolences, on the death of your male heir." She said. Charlus did not react, but it was obvious Sirius was fighting hard not to defend James.

"James and his new bride are both well, I assure you." He said. "The boy has made his choices, and nothing can be done for it now." The words he chose were calculated, neither defending or bashing to Lily. "I am here for Claire, and for my line. Your son is very much already a part of my family, and making things official would be a pleasure." Walburga seemed to be calculating the offer, her nose still high in the air. There was a very long uncomfortable pause, in which Sirius never looked up from the table and Claire wanted to run away. Again, she thought about what Remus might say, but this too, made her sad. After all- She hadn't seen or heard from him since the morning after James and Lily's wedding. She knew her father, Sirius and James had all spoken to him, and he was supposedly alright, but word travels fast- even in the magical world. Everyone was saying he'd gone off to try and infiltrate Greyback's new pack- the one he was growing for You-Know-Who.

Claire worried about him endlessly. She'd sent letter after letter- Only to have all her owls sent back exhausted with her letters still attached. It broke her heart, but she knew he was hurting too- and really, if this had to happen, and she had spent several weeks at school dealing with the thought, then they would have to properly break up and move on from one another. Claire shook her head to bring her thoughts back to her situation. Apparently she had zoned out of an important conversation.

"So we're agreed on November?" Charlus said, and she saw Walburga offer a daintily held hand for her father to shake.

"November. The mountains will be just lovely for the ceremony. Thank you for lunch, and the daughter." She said with a sickening smile as she stood up. "Sirius, do come by and see us, _Love._ You have been missed."

Claire could feel Sirius shaking, and she could see his hands, how his nails were digging into the palms. "Of course, Mother. Do take care." He replied as the woman left. Claire sat silently for a bit, and Charlus and Sirius neither one said anything for quite some time.

"I am sorry it had to be like this, you know." Claire heard her father say at last.

"We know." Sirius said for them both.

"I suppose you two may want to talk. Sirius, can I trust you to take my girl back to school safely?" He ask, also rising from the table.

"Of course, sir." Sirius nodded. Charlus clapped a large hand on Sirius shoulder and leaned down and kissed the top of Claire's head before going up to the front to pay. Once he was out the door, Sirius turned to his now fiancee.

"What?" She ask, the smiling potion just now starting to wear off so that her face could slightly relax. She still held the 'a bit too happy' look the brew had forced upon her, but she was coming down from it.

"When are you going to react?" Sirius ask, anger obvious. "Are you even in there?" Claire blinked at the wizard before her, thinking.

"Why would I 'react', Sirius? I am a woman, pure-blood of nature. I have never been my own to claim. I was lucky to have been given the time I had to be free." He voice was quiet, but crackled, and made her seem all the more odd coming from the still magically joyous face.

"So your-"

"Just as pissed off as you?" She ask, and laughed dryly. "More. I don't give a damn if you continue to whore yourself around, Sirius. Everyone else in a marriage like this does. You will _own_ me. Don't you understand that? I am nothing but a pawn in this little power struggle. And you have all this freedom, you can do whatever you bloody well want,be with whoever. But me- Remus will never even look at me again, and we both know it. It won't matter what you or I say- He's gone." Tears rolled down her cheeks, the smile fading more now. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close- in the same brotherly way James might have had he been here.

"He still loves you, ClaireBear." Sirius said quietly.

"I don't want him to." She replied through a thick sob. "I want him to be happy, not miserable."

"He wouldn't know how, you know." Sirius said, stroking her hair. "Not without you." They sat together for a long moment, and Claire had to admit, she felt comforted by his embrace. When a waiter cleared the table it drew them both back to reality.

"I'm not going to, you know." Sirius said quietly. "As you said, 'Whore around' on you. Trat you like property. I'm not. I'd never."

"You say that now, but don't make promises you can't keep." Claire replied in a harsh yet hushed tone as Sirius escorted her out of the restaurant. Deep down, Sirius felt some offense. He knew that the reputation he'd built for himself was no secret to Claire- but she was important to him. She was James' sister, and Remus' girl. If he had to be the one to keep her safe, he would do his very best.

A few hours later and miles away, far from London, or anything else that could be considered civilization, Remus shivered against the wind that blew into his shack. He brought in a few more logs and transfigured them into the walls of the little hut, trying to keep out the draft of night. He hated this village, if this place could even be called such. It was a couple dozen little transfigured shacks, held together with rope, mud and magic- All because Fenrir felt that 'being with nature helped them to not fight the wolf within'. There was no reason other than this for the desolation that the pack was forced to endure, except maybe that he could control them better when they were run down, tired and cold.

Remus settled into his bunk after a long day of stacking rocks in the fortress wall Greyback and his Beta wanted to surround their little compound. It was hard work with no food or breaks to be had until the day was done. His clothes were filthy, but he was far too tired to even change himself out of them before he had to lay down. Remus had been very glad for his watered down rabbit soup and stale bread that night, the meager meal filling his belly as well as if he'd dined with a king.

Within his covers the cold no longer nipped at him, and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for sleep to come. He wondered about Claire, but he knew even if she was saddened, or even depressed, she was far better off with Sirius than with someone like him. These conditions were what he'd been meant for, he knew. This life was probably what he had always been destined for, and his youth had been a gift he'd cherish in his heart forever.

Remus did know that the young witch was thinking of him, every time he sent and owl away he knew they were from her. He could not risk getting mail and Fenrir deciding to read it, putting Claire at further risk. He missed the young witch- his love for what little time he had her. He smiled in spite of it all, remembering her warmth. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thought he had was that the two of them truly had loved enough for a lifetime, and he was glad of it.

* * *

 **Little bit shorter, but cutting into the details of it all now- well, for a start. I hope everyone enjoyed the new installment, and thank you all so much for reading. Be sure to review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"James, no." Claire pleaded with her brother, her eyes stinging, the want of tears making them prickle but they'd long since ran dry. "Please. We just buried our father a week ago. I know you have to make me go through with this marriage, but an engagement party Saturday is too much." She swallowed. "I mean look at me. You lot have insisted Sirius and I try to look in love- I look about like a hag's arse." She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Walburga insists. She wants you two married in June." James said, he was obviously drained himself. I can't do anything about it, Claire. I cannot. And I didn't just promise dad, okay?" He quickly unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled it up, revealing the faint swirls barely visible on his skin. "I vowed him your protection."

"Why the fuck would you do something that stupid, James!" Claire screeched.

Lily, who had been listening on the other side of the doorway with Sirius, sighed. "I was hoping he'd tell her. It isn't right to keep anything from her. She's got to know the whole story."

"Mhph" Sirius replied. Lily pulled his head down on her shoulder and patted his head, in a fashion that was usually a joke about his animagus form, but today was sincere comfort. "I don't want to marry Moony's girl, Lily."

"She doesn't want to marry you either." Lily replied, and the two burst into a fit of laughter at the thought. Their chortling was short lived, and faded quickly. Lily gave him a gentle smile, and opened her mouth try and provide some sort of comfort for him, but as she did the door they stood beside opened suddenly and Claire darted out and down the hallway. James started to follow his sister but stopped and turned around.

"After her, then." He said, nodding for Sirius to pick up the chase. Sirius however, looked bewildered by this request, but followed the command. He tramped down the hall, his boots loud on the marble.

"Claire!" He called. "Claire?" But he came to the top of the long, twirling staircase and saw she was already stepping off the bottom, so to catch up he decided to morph into his canine form, as stairs could be taken much faster on four paws. He caught up with her about halfway out in the side garden, catching her wrist gently to get her to stop.

"I understand being mad at James." He panted. "I really do. And Mother. And even your father, if you want. But-" He stopped and puffed again. "Gods you are a fast one." He clutched at his chest in a mock heart-pain, "I do think you should talk to me." He finally finished.

"Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll do whatever they ask you to. It doesn't matter." She replied bitterly.

"Sure, that's fair." He nodded. "I loved your father. And I'd like to think, both by how I was welcomed into his home and what he ask of me as he passed on that he loved me some to. I plan to honor him in anyway I can." He snorted at her, standing there in defense as if he were some sort of threat. "And by the way, you're being a brat."

"Excuse me?" She said, stepping toward him, eyes narrowed. The frigid wind whipped her dark hair around her face, and she truly looked almost dangerous. "A brat?" She spat, "My mother died less than a year ago. My father less than a month. I nobody even knows if my boyfriend is alive. But I need to suck it up and smile pretty in my new dress for your mummy to save face. I'm not being a brat, you shit. I'm just over this whole thing!" She waved her arms all around her.

"Cla-" Sirius tried to stop her rants, seeing his mother coming through the gate behind her.

"No! Why even wait? Why finish school? You want to get married? Let's get married!" She shouted.

"Now, now." Walburga said from behind her, causing Claire to jump. "I will not have you two eloping. Not with all the work I've put into planning your party." She patted her long, bony hand against Claire's back. Claire stiffened herself, obviously using much of her energy to not pull away from the older witch.

"Mother." Sirius greeted with a small, formal nod. The older witch shivered.

"I need to speak with young Master Potter, so you two carry on." She smiled in a devilish, knowing sort of way. It was very apparent to the young couple that not only did she know they were miserable, she loved it.

"Claire." Sirius said, coming back to her. "Please." She started to walk off again, but Sirius squinted his eyes tight and took a deep breath. "Remus is going to come." He called, and just as he hoped, she stopped and turned back.

"What?" She said, but it was not a question, more a shorter form of 'Are you an idiot?'. "Why?"

"Well, he's my best mate, isn't he?" Sirius said. "Plus we thought maybe if he came and you two had a bit of closure." Claire furrowed her brow, and opened her mouth to argue, but turned away quickly again and continued on her way, more hurt than before. At least back at school she'd have a small break before their damned party.

* * *

Lily had at least twelve hair pins in her mouth, and was moving from side to side of the chair Claire was sitting in. "Hold still! You have so much hair, stop wiggling!" She scolded, smacking Clair lightly in the top of the head.

"I won't have any if you pull it all out." She replied back, wincing as Lily pinned another few strands up.

"Well, the dress James picked out defiantly calls for an up-do sort of number. It's very classic, I'm quite proud, actually."

"He has okay taste now and then." She replied with a smile toward her sister-in-law. "Thank you, by the way. For coming to do this for me. I know the morning sickness is not so fun and..."

"Anything for you, my dear." Lily replied sweetly. "I always wanted a sister- A real one, you know. What about Sirius?" She said, glancing once again at the new, very large diamond-accented sapphire engagement ring on Claire's left hand. "Not half shabby either, hmm?"

"It's heavy, but I bet it'd be great in a fight." She replied with a snort, and she and Lily both laughed at the thought. "No, really though. It's beautiful. And Sirius is sweet- in a text book sort of way." She sighed. "I really have to do this, don't I?"

"Hmm. But you know," Lily said, settling down on the foot of the bed near the chair Claire was in, "I think that you stand a good chance of being happy someday."

"Gee, thanks." she snorted, standing up and shrugging off her dressing gown, then stepping over to the hook on the wall where the gown for her engagement party hung.

"I know, I sound like I'm just making it up. But really. Sirius is a good guy, and he already cares a lot about you. And I know you, while angry, are at least sort of fond of him."

"I can't talk to you about this right now. Zip me?" She said, sliding the long, royal blue dress over her head, careful not to mess with all the work Lily had done on her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror as Lily zipped the back. She was right- her brother had done an excellent job with the dress, it matched her ring- which in turn she was sure had been chose to suit her house, as well as her complexion and dark hair.

"You look like a princess." Lily said sweetly, sliding a diamond hair comb into place on one side to finish the look.

"I feel like a spoiled shit." She said with a sigh.

"You're very bad at being a little rich girl, you know." Lily said, mockingly, grinning. Claire smiled back at her.

"Good!" She cheered. "I'd hate to be one of those 'daddy buy me that' sort."

"I think I'd have a hard time not doing that." Lily said, standing beside Claire's jewelry box, which itself was fairly large as far as jewelry boxes were concerned. She ran her hand across several hanging necklaces.

"You would not. It's something I believe the Potter's have that makes us special- and you fit in. I mean you're rich now, too." She pointed out, then turned back to the mirror. "Have whatever you like out of there. Except the pearls. Those were mum's."

"James has started me a fair collection of my own, actually." She smiled. "I'm having to learn to wear jewelry now." She walked over to the younger witch and held a pair of earrings with teardrop diamonds dangling from clustered pearls up on either side of Claire's head.

"Those?" Claire ask.

"These." She nodded. "And I believe that your mother's pearls would really make the whole ensemble pop." She glanced back up and then looked herself over in the mirror, making sure that her own outfit and hair had not suffered any damage as she readied Claire. Lily, like Claire, had on an absolutely ridiculous party down, in an almost pink-purple. Her hair was all swept to one side and she had it pinned with a similar shimmering comb like the one in Claire's hair. She had to admit, they did look a bit like the fairybook princesses.

"It's time to go." Lily said, holding Claire back at arm's length before pulling her close for a hug. When she pulled away, she took out her wand and charmed all of Claire's make up to stay put.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths." Claire kept repeating as she and Lily exited her bedroom and walked down the corridor toward the stairs which lead to the party. A staircase which she knew many, many people were waiting for her to come down. Lily hurried ahead, and Claire waited back a few moments for Sirius to come and meet her to take her in. She heard footsteps coming from behind in a hurried fashion.

"Fucking hell, Claire. I'm sorry I'm late I didn-" But Sirius stopped talking mid-sentence when she turned to face him.

"What?" She looked down at her dress concerned.

"I- Nothing. Just- Nice dress, and you in it. I mean-" She shook his head. "You look very lovely, Claire." He sputtered. Claire felt a little taken back by his reaction. He's seen her as much as her brother had for several years- which was quite often. He'd never really seemed to react to anything she'd worn before.

"You look very handsome yourself, Sirius." Claire replied politely, with a small curtsy. She looked over his outfit, and though he'd just gone and bought a more formal pair of boots his dress robes were very nice, almost tuxedo like with blue silk interior on the jacket and lapels that matched her dress. He had his hair pulled back and secured tightly at the base of his neck, obviously his mother's request.

"I know." He replied, regaining his old, casual self, tugging at the lapels of the jacket. "There is a huge party down stairs with booze and shrimp toast. Want to check it out with me?" He ask, holding a hand out for her to take.

"Down the rabbit hole?" She ask.

"Let's do it." He replied, guiding her to the top of the stairs.

* * *

The party was more crowded with more people than Claire was sure she knew- so many in fact, it was hard to pick anyone out of the mass of people. She and Sirius had been introduced, and then a waiter greeted them with a glass of elvish wine, to which James gave a very, very polished speech and toast, before they were surrounded for a proper waltz- which, Claire had to admit, Sirius was quite the graceful dancer. It was some comfort to her, being in heels with at least four more inches than she was used to.

"How long do these parties usually last?" Sirius ask, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. The question was meant to be a secret, but Claire knew that him whispering to her made them look more the part.

"Tired of me already?" She ask with a laugh.

"We've been dancing like ten minutes already. Shouldn't the song end? I know it seems like I want to be the center of attention-"

"You do." Claire reminded him.

"Not this much. And this is a room full of stuffy, old, racist people. Not my cuppa." He reminded her. "What do we have to do next?"

"Separate and mingle- divide and conquer. See anyone we know? I don't even see James." She ask, glancing over Sirius' shoulder.

"I see-" Sirius said, peaking over Claire's shoulder then over her head as they twirled, the crowd still watching them dance. "Several death eaters, a few dozen sympathizers, some general shithats- and a couple friends from school who have the right blood degree. James and Pete and in the corner, both sort of blocking Lily from everyone. I do not see who you're looking for." He added sadly.

"I wasn't looking for anyone, Sirius." She replied in a short tone. The song ended and Sirius guided her to the edge of the crowd where several ladies descended upon her to examine her ring and compliment her on her ring, her dress, and even how handsome her fiance` was. Claire smiled and faded into the crowd as if she was born for these parties.

"Alright, mate?" James ask, as Sirius turned to see he and Peter both there, Peter holding up a plate for Sirius to take full of small, fancy treats.

"Hmm?" Sirius ask, raising an eyebrow to his friends. "What? Yeah. Spectacular. Look at my party!" He said, nodding around.

"The food is awesome." Peter said, finishing his own plate, licking his lips.

"Oh here, Wormy. Have mine." Sirius said, looking over the head of the much shorter wizard out the glass of a balcony door. "I'll be back. Need to just-" He slipped past the other two and through the crowd, having to pause here and there to accept handshakes and pats from the older witches and wizards as he went, before coming out onto the back balcony overlooking Mrs. Potter's beloved flower garden. Sirius was fond of it himself, as there were many places to sit and think alone, including a maze made of rose bushes. But on the far side of the balcony, on a small stone bench against the left most railing, sat Remus. Sirius slid the door shut behind him, looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed before coming over to join his friend.

"Evening, Master Lupin." He said, giving an over the top bow before flopping gracelessly onto the open seat next to the werewolf. Remus snorted at Sirius' mockery of the fanfare around them.

"Fancy party, mate." Remus commented. Sirius looked him over- he was down at least ten pounds he didn't have to spare, and was in an enchanted-to-fit set of borrowed dress robes that he recognized to be James'.

"Why don't you come inside. Eat, drink, be merry?" He ask, nudging his friend's shoulder with his own. Remus simply sat staring up at the night sky for a moment.

"I was. I was back here by the door when you two came in. And for a little while for the dance. But its crowded and you know- all the scents and the noise..." Remus faded off with a sigh.

"She was looking for you, and I'd say is probably still." Sirius said quietly. "You two should really talk. Don't let it end like this."

"I think it's probably best if i don't, Pads. Sorry." He said. "Really. I don't know if I-" He stopped, looked at his friend, and smiled in such a way Sirius could nearly hear his heart shattering.

"Make her happy for me. Give her everything I never could." He said, and he stood up, holding a hand out to Sirius. "Please?"

Sirius sat with his mouth open for a moment. He watched through the large glass doors as the young werewolf slid through the crowd, head down, against the wall toward the exit. It took him a moment to regain his focus, but he soon hurried in and through the crowd to find his fiancee, surrounded still by adoring people, still giving her congratulations and advice. "My I borrow this beautiful creature?" He ask with a wink and grin into her captors, as he guided her away and toward the entryway. "If you hurry, Cinderella, you can maybe get that closure everyone keeps talking about." He said quietly. "I'll cover for you."

"Sirius-" She started to say something in thanks, but Sirius gently nudged her on.

"Hurry." He said. "Just go." Claire nodded as she turned, gown gathered in hand to run down the front steps and out of the house toward the gates. She could see a familiar figure in the distance, almost to the apperation point.

"Remus?" She called, hurrying fasted, ignoring the cold on her bare arms and chest. "Please! Wait!" She called. Remus stopped just beside the gates to the estate, but did not turn to face her until she physically caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm to spin him to her.

"Evening, Claire." He said gently.

"Why are you leaving?" She ask sadly. Remus chuckled into the cold February wind, the breaths visible.

"I didn't really fit in, Claire. I have no place here." He reminded her.

"You do." She argued, her voice breaking. "You always do."

"No, sweetheart. You do." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking her over. "You look absolutely radiant by the way. And you play your part well." He said,and Claire felt as if she was cut by his words.

"You think I'm happy with him?" She demanded, accusingly. "You think I'd ever want this?"

"I think you're too young to know what you need, and that wanting has clouded your judgement. You have an eternal spring of optimism in you, and I am confident it will ever change. But you need to grow up now, Claire. You need to understand this is how things were always going to be. I have to go. You need to get back to your party." He said turning around.

"But, I love you!" She cried after him, tears running down her face, yet thanks to Lily not effecting her makeup. Remus couldn't help but think it made her look like a perfect porcelain doll.

"I know, Claire." He sighed. "I never should've given that an opportunity to happen. I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"We could run away!" She begged. "France? America?" She looked as if she may shatter at any moment. Remus took another step away.

"I wish with my last breath, Claire Potter, that you have everything you could ever dream. Understand? Go back now, please. If not for your own self, for me." He turned and walked away, ignoring the sobbing witch he left standing behind him. She sank to the cold stone path when she heard the 'pop' of his disapperation. Alone, she cried until she could no longer feel anything at all, except the wind stinging her wet cheeks. As she started to walk back up the path, she was met about halfway by her brother, who said nothing but draped a cloak around her shoulders, guiding her to the door.

"Chin up, buttercup." He reminded her, kissing her forehead. "And smile pretty." Claire simply nodded, blinking rapidly to regain composure as he opened the door, and she plastered a big, fake grin on her face as she dove back into the party.

* * *

 **I made myself a little bit depressed toward the end there, but it was necessary. I hope everyone is enjoying the story- There's a wedding soon!**

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to review! I love this story a lot, and I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I am telling you, James. It's not healthy." Lily argued back, knowing that the argument was only going to keep in circles. James, however seemed unconcerned by Lily's points.

"If they're happy with each other, I don't understand what is so 'unhealthy' about it?" He seemed a bit put off by her worries, stacking a set of wedding magazines into a box meant to be sent to Hogwarts for his sister. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"Remus ripped her heart out and handed it to her, James. She told me. Everything. Poor Claire- She said it made her feel like an idiot, standing out in the cold, begging him to love her. For them to run away. And now Mary saw her snogging Sirius at the gate between school and Hogsmade? Not hardly."

"It's part of their coping- Promise. Pads and I have talked long, long, long about it. He even thought her to drive that motorcycle. It's... Immersion, he said Claire calls it." He folded the box closed and taped it shut, then tied string around it for an owl to hold to.

"She's misplacing affection and Sirius is just going with it, then." Lily said sourly. "I don't think you should make her go through with it. Also- Were you ever going to tell me it is my fault she has to marry him in the first place?" She all but spat her words out, the bitter hurt and anger flowing freely in her furious green eyes. James dropped the package onto the table.

"How did you- Who...?" He sputtered, baffled at his wife's accusation.

"Remus told me. I finally was able to get him to write back and we had lunch. And he and I don't have secrets from on another- because he's my best friend and yours- and because that's what you do when you trust someone. He said he'd seen them out too- Not like Mary did with his tongue down her throat, thank Merlin, but holding hands and window shopping. Said Sirius looked bored and Claire was dragging him into an antiques shop."

"He had no business talking about that." James said, his own anger rising.

"Did he not?" Lily growled. "James, he loved her! I- I don't know if you're just selfish or stupid but this is not okay."

"We were already married when the threats came, Lily!" James was shouting now, but Lily didn't bat an eye. She still believed herself in the right. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't have married me if you'd known it would cause this?" He flailed his arms out around, gesturing as if their situation was physical in the room.

"I did _not_ say that. James. Seriously?" She shouted back.

"I will not fight with you about this." He snorted. "I have to much to do. Because whether its supported or not, MY sister is getting married. So it may not be to who everyone originally thought- but damn it I will make sure its perfect for her. Like it or not, Lily. This wasn't my idea, but it was my final promise to our father and I will see it through." He took the package and stormed out, leaving Lily fuming in her seat, a great sense of a wasted argument hanging over her head. After a moment, she stood and walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone.

"How are you feeling?" The voice on the other end answered before she could say a word.

"How'd you know who was calling?" Lily asked, baffled.

"I just had a feeling." Remus answered.

"Oh. I'm okay. I'm still just worried about you. Are you sure you have to go?" She ask quietly into the phone.

"Yeah, we're having our last little night out for a pub crawl tonight and I guess Prongs and Pads want to see me off." Remus replied, his voice showing none of the fear Lily expected.

"We had a fight, so if he shows up cross-"

"He'll be fine a pint or two in." Remus assured her.

"They tell me that the pack will kill you if you're found out." Lily blurted.

"Lily- I'm not talking to you about this. You know I'm the only one who can do it. I'll be fine." He said calmly. "Go rest. I'll make sure James gets right before he heads home, yeah?" He said, trying to comfort her.

"Be careful. Don't just give up because-" She stopped. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be going just because of Claire and Sirius, but she knew that wasn't his only reason. Lily just worried he'd be more willing to die for the cause without her to come home to. "You're going to be needed to babysit at least three times a month. Come home in one piece." She said finally.

"Of course." He replied, a small amount of humor to his voice before he hung up. Lily sighed. Remus had just been James' friend once upon a time- But he was not the best friend she'd ever had. It was hard for her to see him getting hurt- Giving so much up because he felt so badly about himself and his lycanthropy. It broke her heart.

* * *

Claire couldn't stop laughing, even when Butterbeer shot out of her nose as Sirius continued to clap his hands, straws sticking out of his mouth like walrus tusks. She had to admit that their little games he'd invented to help them get better acquainted than 'my best friend's sister' were hilarious, and often took her mind off the awful things in the world around them. She found he was very good at distracting her. She was nearly choked as she cleaned her face off with a napkin. "Alright, your turn." She said, laying the cloth back on the table.

"Right. Okay." He said, taking the straws from his mouth and popping one back into his drink. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidently, wondering what he might ask her this time. He'd been quite good at getting some very embarrassing dares and questions in the past, but still she enjoyed the challenge it brought. Her answer brought a huge grin to Sirius' face.

"I have a room rented upstairs. Come up with me." He said offering his hand. Claire's smile faded just slightly.

"Er-"

"Just come up. That's the dare. Then it'll be your turn again." He explained. Claire nodded and took his hand, allowing herself to be lead upstairs and into the third room on the hall. She settled into the couch by the fireplace, where even though it was spring and starting to warm, Sirius had a small fire going.

"Truth or dare?" She ask as Sirius settled down beside her, another bottle of butterbeer in hand for himself as he handed the other to her.

"Truth." He said without hesitation. Claire stopped and thought.

"Who else have you been out with since getting engaged to me?" She ask, eyes narrowed, searching his face. Sirius burst out laughing.

"No one, unless you count my mates. Then just the three of them- Who I have plans with tonight actually." He confessed.

"No other girls?" She ask, surprised.

"That was two questions." Sirius replied. Claire tilted her head, waiting. Sirius sighed, but smiled. "No. I told you there wouldn't be. Besides- I'm really quite fond of my time with you..." He stopped and took a long pull from his drink. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Claire replied quickly, having done a dare on her last turn.

"Have you thought about you and I together?" He ask, sliding slightly closer.

"Well, yeah. I mean we're planning the wedding and that's like life together forever so of course I've wondered on how-" Sirius stopped her with a gentle kiss.

"No, Claire. Not that kind of together. I know Moony is your only so far and I just wondered if you'd thought about... Us... Like that."

"Have you?" She ask quickly, her face burning bright red.

"That isn't how this game works." He said with a smirk.

"I think that question sort of ended the game- or maybe you daring me to come up here did." She replied. "So now you answer me. Have you?"

"Now, how is that fair?" He said, fake pouting. "I asked first! But-" He took another large pull from his drink, "If you must know. Yes. Several times. Even a couple in the shower." He winked, and even though he thought it impossible, her face grew even redder.

"Oh." She said, her mouth staying in the shocked 'O' formation.

"So have you?" He ask again. She swallowed hard, staring at the ground in front of her for a long moment.

"I- I had a dream." She confessed. "A couple times." Sirius sat forward, intrigued.

"Ah, anything you want to share?" He ask casually, throwing his arm over her head laying it on the back of the couch. "Or you know, try?" He nodded to the bed on the far side of the small rented room.

"Sirius- I..." She started to speak, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way, but he'd once again captured her lips. She stiffened only for a moment, but melted into his embrace as he gently led her closer as he laid back onto the couch. She sort of hummed into his kiss, as his hands adventured up her back, fingers grazing up her spine. She had gotten so lost in the moment, her hands and tangled in his hair. He pulled back and looked her face over. He cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen.

"You know," He said, tipping her chin just a little. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you?" She said, curious. He smiled in a mischievous sort of way, using his hold on her chin to bring their lips back together, before flipping them over in one fluid motion. This time, as their tongues danced together, his hands wandered under her shirt once again, but found a new treasure, and his thump slid over the thin lace there, getting a small gasp from Claire, but not enough to make her break their snog. Her back arched up involuntarily into his touch. She felt the change in him to, where he was laying back with his legs between hers- his jeans now quite a bit tighter. Claire slid her hands down his chest and then lower, grasping at him. Sirius drew back with a sharp intake of air.

"Claire." He growled, his grey eyes burning as he looked her over. Her dark hair was spread around her hair in a halo around her, and she grinned up, no longer as shy as she had been a few moments before. They'd been in situations like this a handful of times before, but she'd never done anything so bold before. It never went so far- but he always wanted her to lead.

"Hmm?" She said, her eyes shining brightly, she moved hand away, but bucked her hips upward. Sirius growled again.

"Claire." He breathed.

"We need more room." She replied innocently, popping open his belt. Sirius hardly had time to think before he apperated them from the couch to the middle of the bed. It was no time at all after that before their clothes were puddled on the floor at the foot of the bed. His mind melted into her soft skin, her touch. She was much more active than most girl's he'd been with, and her motions set a fire down deep in him. Her own whimpers and and moans, not to mention the way his name fell from her lips- it was almost too much. So when he'd walked her back to the castle, and came back to the room for a shower, the guilt set in. He really did enjoy every second he had with Claire- But he knew it was all really just a sham. She was trying, and maybe even enjoying herself a bit, but this wasn't real. He kept trying to remember that. She didn't love him anymore than she thought he loved her.

Sirius stood under the scalding water for a long time, hoping the water would cleanse his skin of her scent before he had to meet with James, Remus and Peter. He didn't want to think how it would hurt his friend to know he and Claire had taken such a step.

* * *

 **So, wedding is soon. Also next chapter will be a double-length- so I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Be sure to review! Thanks for reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire stood in the midst of the tri-mirrors, twirling the dress, which was the fifth Lily had picked out and weighed at least half her own weight. "Too old fashioned." Lily commented.

"All of them are." Claire grumbled as the seamstress tugged at the zipper, releasing her from the heavy gown. She turned to the woman who had been assisting them. "Is there nothing more- Simple?" She ask, hopefully.

"I might have something in the back that would suite your needs." She replied, and shuffled off to the back of the small shop. Lily held up the dressing gown for Claire to shrug on while she waited. Claire wrapped her arms tightly around herself and shrugged into a pink velvet chair beside the dressing stage. Lily sighed and sat down beside her.

"Want to talk about it?" She ask quietly.

"Nope." she snapped back.

"I just heard what Peter was telling and I-"

"Drop it, Lily." She snapped again.

"Claire, We're shopping for your wedding dress. It is supposed to be a happy day- I thought you and Sirius were doing good?" The redheaded witch of course knew the truth, but for the sake of getting her sister-in-law to speak from her heart, she decided to play the fool.

"Doing good." She said with a tight nod and small smile. "I'm just stressed is all. James has too much invested in this little party. I don't like the big to-do."

"Hmm..." Lily hummed, ignoring her lies, and she took the dress from the shop assistance. "Well, you need to pick soon. It would be a shame for the boys to have their suits all picked and tailored before you have a dress.

"Yeah, suppose so." Claire mumbled in reply. "And how many are they getting?"

Lily knew what Claire was asking. It was not a question she wanted to have to be the one to answer. Sirius and James had already tried to convince Remus he should be in their wedding party- It was his place. He was no less one of them. He, however, was not only turning down that offer, but was most likely refusing to attend all together. Lily looked to the ground.

"Four. Regulus has finally agreed to come round, for his mother more than his brother."

"I see." Claire said, gasping as the corset backing on her newest option was laced tightly on.

"OH." Lily said, clapping her hands, both excited by the newest dress and trying to provide any sort of distraction. "Please pick this."

Claire twisted to one side, then the other, watching the shine of the subtle details on her gown glimmer as she moved it. It was, Claire had to admit, a very lovely gown. It was off the shoulder, but had lace sleeves with similar detailing to the skirt and tail. The train on it was not long either, and it gave her freedom to move as she pleased. _Or maybe to run,_ she couldn't help but think.

"Yeah, I think we're done." She said, turning once more. She held her hands out in a 't' and allowed the seamstress to place marking pins where tailoring was needed before she took it off and stepped down.

"Your ticket, miss?" The seamstress ask, handing the price of the full services over to Claire. She did not take it, but thought for a second before replying.

"Send it to Walburga Black." She said with a smile.

* * *

Sirius sat in the corner of the tailor's shop in Diagon, barely able to make himself laugh along when Peter fell backward from his place on the stool needed for the tailor to measure the young man. He himself, as the groom in question, had already been and had his measurements done, and James insisted they allow Peter go next before his nervous sweating got too bad. Peter and James were both having such a guffaw, and even Regulus seemed to be having himself an enjoyable time. But Sirius couldn't. It wasn't right. Remus should be here.

"Alright, Mate?" James called, his hands steadying Peter back up in place.

"Fine!" Sirius replied, standing from his corner spot and joining the other men. He tugged a bit a Peter's coat and looked to the tailor. "He needs a bit longer, don't you think?"

"Sir." The quiet older wizard nodded.

"Can you believe its less than a week out now?" Peter ask. "Think they'll have them all ready?"

"I'm sure they aren't willing to let mother down, eh?" Regulus ask. The tailor did not look up, and the group knew why. They knew exactly who Sirius and Regulus both were, and their mother was no a woman you'd want to have angry at you. As he moved away from the young men to get something from his tools for measuring, Sirius stepped over to him, speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry about him." He started, and the man nodded, scratching his balding head, unsure of that was happening. "Listen, I need an extra, right? I have measurements here. Add two inches to the legs and sleeves, I think." He winked to the other man, a silent signal to keep the extra order between the two of them before going back over.

"So, Pads-" James said, taking his turn standing up on the stool, "Where are you taking my sister for a Honeymoon?"

"Do you even want to know anything about that?" Peter ask, amused. It was always a point of humor to the shorter Marauder how uncomfortable James was about his sister's romantic choices and activities.

"Well, I thought about it- But she doesn't really have any interest in one. Plus its not really safe to leave just now- Claire has a list of why. All very excellent points." He concluded, making himself sound as in agreement as possible. "Plus, we really need to find a place of our own."

"Actually-" Regulus spoke up- "Mother has that taken care of. But shh-" He held his fingers to his lips, "You didn't hear it from me."

"Oh, Gods-" Sirius covered his face for a moment, "I hope she didn't decorate."

"I think she got Cissy to, actually." Regulus answered. Sirius considered this. Of his many cousins, Narcissa was one of the more bearable. She too, was in a marriage she did not choose herself. She never seemed too unhappy though, though her spouse, Lucius, was always unpleasant. He was a bit older than Cissy, at least seven years. He never wanted to dirty himself with others he viewed below his status. But Narcissa and her sister, Bellatrix both stuck with Walburga, always tightly clustered at family events, usually gossiping.

"Cissy?" Sirius ask.

"She likes to get out. Comes to Mother's quite a bit." He replied calmly, shrugging. "She helped."

"Hmm." Sirius replied, giving his own shrug. "Not bad, then."

"So, lets talk about your stag night!" James piped up, hoping to bring some light to the subject.

"They're all Stag nights when you come!" Peter reminded him, and the three animagi laughed. Regulus seemed confused, but assumed it was an inside joke and ignored it.

"I don't think I really need one, mate." Sirius said quietly.

"No. You're... You're you. We need an absolute burner!" He said. "I know a place," He bent closer to Sirius, grabbing Peter by the collar and pulling him into the huddle. "It's in muggle London. Dancers, drinks- Its excellent."

"You think Lily isn't going to mind you going to watch naked women dance?" He questioned. James shrugged.

"I'll be paying them to dance on you, not me!" He defended. "Come on, mate. You need something to loosen up."

"I'm in!" Peter nearly shouted from excitement. James clapped him on the back.

"See?" James said, nodding at Sirius. Sirius blew his breath out of his nose, giving in.

"Fine. But just for a bit. And someone has to see if Moony will come."

* * *

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on his door. The sound wasn't overly loud, but between the new hangover he was coming to face and his lycanthropic hearing it was like a gong being sounded next to his glanced over at the other side of the bed, and he groaned. The young woman, young muggle woman, he couldn't name her. He'd met her the night before, she was sweet, bought him a drink. He had done a lot of this lately- trying to drown himself in the alcohol and the noise and the distraction.

"Er-" He started to speak, but the woman was still sleeping. He brought the sheet up and covered her, cringing when the knocking on the door sounded again. He found a pair of pajama pants and jumped in them- and he pulled the door to his bedroom shut and silenced it as he came hurried to the door.

"Moony!" James boomed, pushing on in when Remus opened the door. He knew if James knew enough to get through his wards to even knock then he was the real deal.

"James." He said, rubbing his pointer finger and thumb in his temples.

"You look like hell." He said, in such a voice as if it were a genuine compliment. Remus did not return the humor.

"What can I do for you this morning?" He ask in a gruff tone. James laughed.

"First off, its almost three in the afternoon, mate." James informed him. Remus shrugged.

"Late night." He replied.

"Well," James brought him back around to the point, "I need you to have another one. Padfoot's stag night is coming up. You have to come."

Remus stared blankly at his friend. "Why would he want me there?" Remus ask.

"You're our best friend?" James replied, equally baffled.

"I do not think that you want me there. Number one, I find those things wildly disrespectful. I believe I voiced that when we had yours." Remus rolled his eyes as James laughed. Shaking his head, he continued, "Number two, I don't think he needs a reminder of Claire being with me there to celebrate their marriage."

The smile faded from James' face. "But- Remus- you're part of why Sirius is doing this. He's just trying to protect her. Because she's my sister. She is his friend. And because you love her."

"The fuck that's why." Remus growled. "I wish you'd all just leave it alone." He replied, flopping back on the couch. Jame shook his head.

"Not happening." He sternly stated, crossing his arms. "Now, are you-" But he stopped mid sentence when a young woman suddenly joined them in the sitting room. Her hair was a mess, clothing still quite wrinkled from being in a pile on the floor. "Hello."

"Have you seen my other shoe?" She ask sweetly. "I can't seem to find it anywhere." Remus' eyes fluttered shut, his face burned red, embarrassed. The young woman tossed her long blonde curls to ones side, and laughed. "Here it is!" she bent down beside the couch and grabbed her other purple high heeled shoe, slipping it on.

"Uh-" Remus struggled with what to say, but she only smiled as she walked to the door.

"Call me!" she shouted over her shoulder, "I left my number on your desk!" And she pulled the front door shut behind her.

"But a stag night is 'disrespectful'? James said, sitting back.

"Mind your business, I'm not with your sister anymore. Remember?" He spat back. James looked down, staring at his feet.

"Right. You're right." He nodded. "But really, mate. We miss you." He sat forward. "Please say you'll come?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his face again. After a moment, he nodded. "I'll try." He replied. James smiled, and gave him a brief side-hug before leaving.

* * *

The drinking, the noise, and the dancer grinding herself on Sirius' lap- it as all too much for Remus. He came at first for the party, just a show of no hard feelings, and he had missed his friends. But he could not handle this. He wanted to punch something, or maybe even someone. _How can he stand that?_ He pondered to himself. _He has Claire, what interest should he have here?_ He stormed out without any pause when they called after him. It made his skin crawl. Claire is a beautiful woman, sweet and brilliant- She did not deserve this situation.

He realized he was doing no better. The girls he now kept company with now were little distraction to the ache in his heart. The breakup had killed him as much as he knew it had her- But at the same time he felt as if he never should have tried to be with her in the first place. Claire and James where not from the same sort of life Remus was. But Sirius is. He too, is rich, pureblooded, good social standing. There was no way, he knew, that he could offer her the kind of life she was accustomed to like Sirius can.

He swallowed the thick emotion brewing within and for a difference of scenery took himself over to the Lamphook Tavern right where Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley intersect. It was not the most upstanding establishment, but also not the roughest magical England had to offer. It was however, one of the few places he knew he wouldn't be the only werewolf drinking and not have to totally worry about watching his back. He knew of this place from the Order, and sometimes it was nice to just sit and have a double butterbeer.

The place wasn't took crowded, a couple groups here and there. He settled into a corner booth and ordered a drink and decided to people watch. It was a calming thing, and the his extra sharp senses allowed him to sit and listen to conversations. Might as well make himself useful and see if he can hear anything from the enemy. Anything to take his mind off Claire's wedding. He was so engrossed in the happenings of the pub around him, he almost didn't notice someone settle in next to him- Until the smell hit. Though this new comer tried to mask their scent, Remus recognized another wolf.

"Evening." He said, settling back into the booth across from Remus, who instantly set up guard.

"Hi." Remus said shortly. He looked this stranger over. The man was probably something in his late twenties. He had on a dark cloak, and his face bore a horrible set of deep, disfiguring scars, a bite scar right at the base of his neck.

"How's life been treating you, young blood?" He questioned as a waitress sat down a firewhiskey before him, which he instantly downed. Remus tilted his head, stiffened.

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"Well, you were out with your friends. Celebrating the pretty one getting married, yeah?" Remus snarled at the man. He didn't know him, and he didn't like how much he seemed to know.

"Mind yourself, mate." Remus said, and he took a swig of his own drink.

"Believe me, I am." The man replied with a toothy grin. "It's... Your lady love... That is the bride, is it not?"

"I said mind yourself." He growled again, his nails digging into the table between them. His anger was apparent, but again, the other werewolf smiled.

"Come on, son, hear me out. It's real noble, you backing off the little princess that way. You two do make a charming fairytale couple, but you are doing the right thing. But where does that leave you, hmm?" He waved over the waitress for a new drink. "And that is where I come in."

"I'm not interested." Remus replied quickly, harshly.

"You can't really be happy like this." The man replied. "I know. I know what its like- to have your mate taken from you. I had someone too, we had been married about a year. And I was bitten." He closed his eyes, and looked as if he was in pain, but he smiled. "Oh, Merlin, I loved her. But she and I both knew there was no life left with me. So she left, and I didn't argue. She married someone else, too. They have a couple kids now. New husband doesn't even know about me."

"Why are you here? How do you even know who I am?" Remus demanded. He was unsettled by this man.

"I know someone who knows you, that is all. He thought you and I might see eye to eye on this subject." He replied. Remus bristled.

"Tell Greyback I'm not interested." He replied dryly.

"Ah, but there are things to consider, mate. The world is changing fast. We don't have to be society's trash anymore. There are other ways." He said. "All he wants is a little loyalty."

"Is he who bit you?" Remus ask, confused, and increasingly angry.

"No, actually, why?" He seemed unsure of this question.

"I didn't think so, nobody would be so dense as to give themselves to the man who destroyed their life." Remus replied, and he drained the last of his glass. "But you and I- we're not the same. I was a very small child when he infected me, on purpose, for revenge. As far as I am concerned, he and anyone who would stand with him can all go rot in hell." He spat and stood from his seat, throwing his money on the table as he rose to leave.

"Think it over, young blood. We'll be in touch!" He called after Remus, but he didn't even react as if he heard, hurrying out of the pub for home.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Its been a looong time, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm back to writing, and will be updating pretty regularly now. Thanks for reading and maybe be kind and leave me a review? Thanks!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Between the veil in her face, the sound of her heartbeat banging in her ears, and the tremors in her legs, Claire was surprised she was able to keep a straight face. There was a team of women, mostly hired, all shuffling around her. There was just under an hour to go now, then she'd meet her brother on the other side of the door for him to take her down the isle and to her new life- No turning back, no running away.

Of course, all she could thing about since she'd woken up that morning was running away. She liked Sirius, sure. And on a level all his own, she loved him. But it was closer to where she held her brother, or Lily, or any good friend. He was not husband material. He was not really a good match for her, and she knew she wasn't the sort he'd choose for himself either. But vows had been made to her father, and for the sake of her family she had her own vows to do today. Claire sighed and threw the sheer lace veil from her face and took a deep breath. "I can't breath." She commented to Lily.

"Shall I loosen your corset, mistress?" One of Walburga's hired maids ask, stepping forward. Claire shook her head.

"No, no. Could you please leave us for a moment?" Lily ask kindly, shooing the others away from Claire and her large mirror. She looked the younger witch over, noting that despite her makeup she looked pale.

"Lily-"

"It's going to be okay." Lily reassured her. Claire ripped the veil from her head, the comb holding it in place sliding out easily. Her hair had so much product in it to stay in a sleek bun on her head that it didn't budge when the adornment was torn away.

"It isn't." She sputtered. She was crying, but Lily had already taken the precaution of waterproofing everything before hand. "Everyone keeps saying that, like if I get through today it'll be over. But they fail to realize I'll be married to Sirius Black. Forever. And-" She choked a bit, and took the glass of water Lily conjured, sipping slightly before continuing. "And that will be my life. Forever."

"I'm sorry." Lily said quietly, she rested a hand on the growing baby bump that was very ill hidden beneath her dress. "I have spent a long time thinking of another way. But because James made the vow to your father, we're all sort of stuck. And really- it is your safest choice."

"Is safety worth it if I am not free?" Claire ask, looking in the mirror. Her tears were fading now. Lily held out a vial containing a deep purple liquid. She shook it slightly and it bubbled wildly inside it's corked area, even without exposure to air.

"I know this is cheating- But there is a fair chance you two will be happy together one of these days, and when you are, you'll want good pictures. Why not take this and at least enjoy the day?" She shook the potion. Claire shook her head.

"No. I've thought a lot about this. I have to decide to make the most of it, and everyone is right. I'm just being ridiculous. I know this is how it is. I am better off. Guess I just needed to get that out of my system. I mean... All Remus ever did was break my heart. Over, and over, and over again. And I let him. Begged him for another chance to be shattered. But Sirius- He is loyal to a fault. Papa ask him to do this, and he will. So I just need to-" She stopped and sipped her water again, wiping a tear that tracked down her cheek. "I just need to let go."

"That's- very mature of you." Lily commented.

"Walburga has told Sirius to ask me to stop taking the contraceptives." She replied. "And she has a lot of power in our lives. So Sirius reckons he and James grew up together, so yours needs someone, so we shouldn't argue with her. Just comply." The dark haired witch was looking down, but she shrugged and smiled. "It's the only thing he's asked me for."

"Oh." Lily looked shocked, and she simply didn't know what to say. Claire and Sirius truly had lost every bit of control they had in their own lives.

"It's not so bad. I mean, at least I know he's defiantly not terrible in bed." She laughed, and her face made Lily crack up too. Claire wiped her face.

"Are you good?" Lily ask, hugging her.

"I will be, because I now choose to be." She replied.

"That's a very wise way to think. I like it." Lily said. Claire shrugged and gave a sad smile.

"Are you ready to go?" James ask from the door, where he had leaned in. Claire nodded and Lily moved past him, stopping for a brief kiss as she headed out to walk down the aisle. Lily was her only bridesmaid, as most of her friends either weren't suited to Walburga's taste, or were lost due to the fissures that the Black family and her own had caused within their lives. She resented her name, the political status that simply being alive had posed to her.

Outside the door of the largest banquet hall the Royal Pluviam Viridi, the biggest and most lavish Hotel in the magical United Kingdom, James paused. Lily walked slowly, with the pace of the music the band was playing. "Claire-" James started, and he turned his sister to face him, and she momentarily threw her veil out of the way to see him.

"James." She said, looking her older sibling over. He looked tired, and saddened.

"I'm sorry. I wish the world was different, and there weren't things to fear and reasons to do things like this. But it'll be okay. We'll all stick together." James said. Claire smiled and pulled the taller wizard down to her in a tight hug.

"I know. Thank you." She said quietly.

"You do look very beautiful, ClaireBear. Mum and Papa would be very proud." He smiled, again more sadly than Claire knew he meant to. He held out his hand for her to take so he could get ready to walk her in to give her away when the music changed, and she felt guilty. James could be irrational, impulsive, and prone to stubborn outbursts, but she loved her brother. The visible silver-white swirl of vows made to their late father shimmered, his task nearly complete and the charm sensing it. James was a lot of things, Claire knew. But he was also endlessly giving, and selfless to those he loved most. He was not afraid of a fight or sacrifice when it was needed. Claire flipped her veil back down and took his hand as the music changed.

"I've got you." He said quietly as he slowly guided her into the room. She couldn't see hardly a thing through her thick lace veil, but she could hear the gentle sound of violins playing, and murmurs in the crowd as she walked ever so slowly down the aisle where she knew Sirius waited. Her guts twisted, and for a fleeting moment she embraced the idea of shoving her brother down and running. Forget Sirius, Remus, the war. Just running. But she couldn't. Like James, she had a duty to her family. She felt him stop her, and for a moment, her breath hitched. No running. James gently laid her hand in Sirius', who ran his thumb over her knuckles in comfort.

A ministry official spoke, a greeting to all present, a small speech about the joyous joining of two such Noble and Powerful houses, about love. Claire found it hard to listen. Between his dry mono-toned voice and the clear propaganda in his words, she couldn't help but try and not listen. She felt Sirius adjust his feet, and she figured he, too, was growing tired of the speech. It was not long before his words changed however, and began binding the two of them together. Magic overcame them, and Claire felt dizzy. Sirius seemed to notice, and he steadied her with his free hand. When it was over, Sirius gently lifted her veil and tossed it back, smiling much like James.

"I get to kiss you now." He said quietly, pulling her close. Claire blinked and before she had time to register what had happened, she felt her own arms locking behind Sirius' neck, falling into the kiss for the moment. The crowded room cheered and clapped, and when he stepped away, once again he had to steady her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, by the Power vested in my by the United Kingdom Ministry for Magic it is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Orion Black." The official announced, before he stepped back and off the side of the stage. Sirius held Claire's hand in the air and gave a small bow, and she followed suit with a small curtsy, finally getting to survey the room. Walburga had overdone decorations, in gaudy gold. There were very few people she actually liked and wanted to be at her wedding, but most of the seats were filled. She swallowed and smiled as they walked through the crowd, who had stood for the couple to come through. Claire's hands were shaking, her head faint, but at least this part was over. Perhaps, she hoped, she'd feel like herself again soon. But for now she bottled everything down, preparing herself for what life had waiting next.

On their way down the aisle and back out, Claire couldn't help but watch Walburga, grinning in such a large, sickeningly sweet way. She knew she'd just became property for the House of Black; A power she knew Walburga was planning to use to the fullest, and there was little Sirius could do to save her from the domestic hell Claire knew the Black family Matriarch had planned for her.

That night, despite what had been, surprisingly, a fairly fun reception- Stupid and embarrassing speech by her brother included, and a not un-enjoyable arrival in the hotel room she and Sirius had reserved, Claire couldn't sleep. She tossed over and over a few times before pulling out of her new husband's embrace and coming over to the window to sit. The stars shone brightly overhead, as the hotel was off on its own resort property and did not have lights to ruin the view. She sighed, pressing her cheek into the glass. Her life was different now, and mostly she was angry at him for leaving her over and over, but she couldn't help but wonder if wherever he was, Remus was okay. A tear slid down her face, catching on the window where she was laying and streaking down. She gave a heavy sigh and resolved to let it all go, and climbed back into the warmth of her bed, where Sirius pulled her to him.


End file.
